Entre amour et torture
by Lalaiths
Summary: Un tueur en série ère dans Central, ses victimes tous des femmes, chacune torturée a mort, sauf une. Un homme étrange entre dans la vie de Hawkeye, sera t'il la bonne personne pour elle ?
1. Chapter 1 Nouvelle victime

**Disclamer: FMA ne m'appartient pas ''' mais l'histoire oui :D **

**Chapitre 1: Nouvelle victime.**

Elle le regarda a travers le rétro de la voiture, il était assis a l'arrière, ses yeux étaient fermés et les bras croisés et sa machoir était serré, elle le savait, il était tendue, cette affaire le rendais tendu. Six femmes sans vie avait était retrouver un peu partout a Central, toutes les six avaient un point commun, elles sont toute morte après avoir été torturé, l'armée et la police de Central ont donc conclu a un meurtrier en série au bout du troisième meurtre.  
Elle posa son regard sur la route, ils étaient bientôt arriver a l'endroit où une nouvelles de ses victimes a été retrouver, la route n'était pas longue pour y aller depuis le QG de Central, c'était juste une questions de quelques minute. Arriver a côté d'une petite ruelle, la jeune blonde arrêta la voiture puis regarda le passager arrière au travers du rétro.

_\- Nous sommes arrivés Colonel._

Le jeune brun ouvrit les yeux et regarda la blonde sans dire un mot.

_\- On arrivera a lui mettre la main dessus c'est juste une question de temps._

Mustang sortie de la voiture en soupira, son Lieutenant sortit peu de temps après lui.

_\- Je l'espère Hawkeye, je l'espère._

A ces mots il ce frotta le visage, il en pouvais plus, cette affaire le rendait mal, il ce sentait inutile, ne pouvoir rien faire alors que toutes ces femmes ce font tuer sans une once de pitié. Qui pouvait faire cela et pourquoi ? Quel est son but ? Tant de question lui passait par la tête, toutes ces questions auxquels il n'avait pas les réponses, ces réponses qu'il aimerais tant avoir. Tandis qu'il était dans ses pensées une main ce posa sur son épaule, sans regarder a qui elle appartenait il savait très bien que c'était celle de Riza, c'était sa façon a elle pour éviter qu'il ne ce laisse submerger par des idées noirs et qu'il reprend le dessus pour pouvoir enquêter il enleva sa main de son visage et souffla un bon coup pour remettre ces idées en place.

_\- On y arrivera, Colonel,sa dernière victimes est encore en vie et est en route pour l'hôpital._

Elle enleva sa main de l'épaules de son supérieur et s'engagea dans la petite ruelle où la police de Central était sur place, Roy la suivie et salua les policier avec le salut militaire, après quelques pas ils ce trouvèrent où la victime a été trouver, une jeun policier arriva a la rencontre des deux militaires.

_\- Bonjours Monsieur Mustang, voici les informations que nous avons pour le moment sur la victime, elle s'appelle Léane Mitsuki âgée de 27 ans elle est en route vers l'hôpital le plus proche, elle a été découverte ce matin vers les alentours de 10h30, donc il y a 30 minutes par un jeune couples qui eux sont en route vers le commissariat pour qu'on prennent leurs déposition qui vous sera transmit. La victimes présente neuf lacérations sur les bras et les jambes, des bleus sont présent sur son visage et son œil gauche lui a été arraché, je n'ai pas d'autres informations sur d'autre de ces blessures mais un rapport sera fait par les médecin qui s'occuperont d'elle._

_\- Je vous remercie de ces informations vous pouvez nous laisser prendre en charge le reste._

Le jeune policier opina de la tête et s'éloigna des deux militaires.

_\- On peut en conclure que c'est bien ce tueur qui est a l'origine de ce qui est arrivé a cette femme, Lieutenant prenez note de ce qu'il a dit dans votre carnet, je vais examiner l'endroit où ce trouvais Léane._

_\- Bien Colonel._

La jeune blonde sortit son carnet et prit note de ce qu'avait dit le policier tout en marchant derrière son supérieur, il s'arrêta quelques pas plus tard, ce que fit également Riza, elle ferma son carnet après quelques secondes d'écriture et regarda Roy qui avait pris son air sérieux, il était déterminé a trouver ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit indice leurs indiquant un chemin pour les mener sur la voie du tueur. Du sang était sur le sol, Roy s'agenouilla près de la tache rouge et l'examina attentivement mais ne trouva rien, comme sur chacun des lieux où avais était retrouver les autres victimes. Il décida de ce relever après un certain moment, quand une chose attira son regard, près de la tache de sang un petit bout de papier ce trouvais, il décida de mettre ses gants avant de le récupérer , il ce releva en possession de cette trouvaille et ce tourna vers son Lieutenant avec un petit sourire.

_\- Un indice ?_

_\- Peut-être, voyons ce que ce bout de papier à a nous dire._

Roy regarda le petit papier et remarqua qu'il y avait quelques chose d'écrit dessus " Et j'aime" la lettre "E" était assez arrondie pour une majuscule par rapport au autres lettres, rien d'autre écrit dessus, en tant normal cette trouvaille ne servirais a rien mais la toutes choses trouver sera un indices primordiale, il donna le bout de papier a Riza qui le rangea dans son carnet, histoire de ne pas le perdre. Après quelques coup d'œil par ci, par là rien d'autre n'a été trouvée ce qui exaspéra le Colonel Mustang qui ce dirigea vers la voiture, Riza le suivis sans lui dire un mot, son silence disais tout, il était encore plus tendue cas son arrivée. Quand ils passèrent près des policier Roy les salua rapidement et rapporta verbalement sa trouvaille avant de monter dans la voiture.

Sur le chemin du retour il brisa le silence qui régnait dans la voiture.

_\- Je me demande bien pourquoi elle est encore en vie, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de laisser ces victimes en vie._

Riza jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétro pour regarder Roy assis derrière elle avant de prendre a son tour la parole en posant son regard sur la route.

_\- Peut-être il était presser._

_\- C'est peut-être possible, mais si c'était le cas il lui aurait hoter la vie rapidement._

_\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit correct pour le tueur, il est du genre a faire souffrir ces victimes le plus possible avant de leur ôter la vie et d'après les information reçut sur mademoiselle Mitsuki et au vus des blessures qu'elle a reçut elle n'a pas assez souffert alors que les six autres femmes ont visiblement souffert plus longtemps qu'elle._

_\- Qui nous dis que c'est en rapport au blessures qu'il décide de tuer ou non ses victimes?_

Un blanc ce fut dans la voiture, encore des questions sans réponse, combien de temps cela durera t'il encore, Roy soupira cette enquête tournais en rond.

_\- De toute façon nous allons devoir attendre que Mademoiselle Mitsuki soit hors de danger avant de pouvoir avoir réponse a vos question Colonel._

_\- C'est exact, en espérant qu'elle réponde a nos questions._

_\- Nous verrons bien._

Arriver au QG, ils allèrent dans leurs bureaux pour retrouver le reste de l'équipe, a peine la porte ouverte que Havoc ce leva et prit la parole.

_\- Alors Colonel? Vous avez trouvez quelque chose pouvant nous faire avancer dans l'enquête? Ou même d'arrêter ce fumier?_

_\- Rien de rien, a part un bout de papier qui nous fera pas avancer, j'ai bien peur que si nous continuons comme sa toutes les femmes de Central passerons sous les mains de ce terrible tueur._

A ces propres mots il alla s'asseoir a son bureau en tapant du poing sur sa table puis il prit des papiers pour commencer a écrire son rapport sur tout ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui sur cette nouvelle victime, il était en colère et son équipe l'avait bien compris, ils décidèrent donc de remplir des dossiers tout en silence, car quand leur supérieur était dans cette état, ce qui était assez rare, il pouvait être plus cruel que le Lieutenant Hawkeye et sa personnes ne voulais subir les conséquence de cette colère.

Les heures passèrent et la fin de la journée montrait le bout de son nez, Roy avait sa tête poser sur sa main et soupira un grand coup.

_\- Encore une journée où il est en liberté, demain je monte a l'hôpital voir notre blesser et essayez d'avoir..._

_\- Colonel!_

Roy tourna la tête vers Riza qui lui jeta un regard noir.

_\- Que vous arrive t il, Hawkeye?_

_\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on ne sait pas encore si, d'ici demain elle ira mieux et puis même si c'est le cas elle doit être traumatisé par ce qu'il lui ai arriver, je doute fort qu'elle puisse répondre aux questions posées, laissez lui quelques jours avant d'aller l'interroger. Ne laissez pas votre colère précipiter les choses, elle ne ferait que freiner l'enquête._

Roy soupira une nouvelle fois, elle avait raison précipiter les choses ne les ferait que ralentir et c'est bien la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, la police avait fait appel a eux car ils savaient que c'était l'une des meilleurs équipe de Central, on disait parfois qu'il formait une famille tellement ils étaient souder.

Mustang ce gratta la tête avant de regarder l'heure.

_\- Ha, j'avais pas vue l'heure passer, il est déjà temps de rentrer._

_\- Quand vous travailler le temps passe plus vite que quand je dois vous forcer a travailler._

Riza ce leva avec un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres avant de quitter le bureau suivis des ces collèges. Arriver au portes du QG elle les salua avant de prendre la route pour rentrer chez elle. Elle sortit son carnet et le feuilleta tout en marchant, elle essaya de faire le point de tout ces meurtre commis jusqu'à présent, ils avaient peut-être louper un indice sur la façon dont procédé le tueur, ou bien une signification des endroits où était retrouver les corps et puis ce bout de papier retrouvé sur le dernier lieux pourquoi était-il là ? Le chemin fut assez rapide, un peu trop pour elle, son appartement était en face d'elle, elle rangea son carnet et ouvrit la porte d'entrée faisant face aux escalier, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait voir mais a la place elle ce fit percuter par des cartons qui tombait des bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux brun et au yeux vert, il tenta de les rattraper mais sans succès, ils tombèrent tous a terre au pieds de Riza, elle leva un sourcil et regarda le jeune homme.

_\- Haaaaa! Je suis désolée mademoiselle, j'ai perdu l'équilibre en voulant monter les escalier, pardonnez moi._

_\- Vous les montez en marche arrière?_

Le jeune homme ce gratta le derrière de la tête avec un sourire innocent avant de reprendre la parole.

_\- Je me suis dis que cela serait plus simple pour éviter de tomber les escalier._

_\- Dans les deux cas c'est assez dangereux._

_\- Je viens de le constater et je m'en excuse encore, j'espère ne pas vous avoir blessée._

_\- Il en faut plus pour que ce soit le cas._

La jeune blonde ramassa quelques cartons, qui fut aider rapidement par le jeune homme.

_\- Ce n'est pas a vous de ramasser ma bêtise._

_\- Je sais bien mais si je ne le fais pas je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi._

Ces paroles fit rire le jeune brun aux yeux vert, quand tout les cartons fut ramasser ils montèrent tout les deux les escalier.

_\- C'est vraiment gentille de votre part de m'aider._

_\- Je peux savoir pourquoi autant de cartons?_

_\- Je viens d'emménager ici et ceci sont mes dernier cartons que je voulais rapidement monter pour ne pas perdre trop de temps a faire des aller retour. Ah mais je suis bête je raconte ma vie mais je ne me suis même pas présenter, je m'appel Erick Zoukisi._

Riza souria rapidement, avant de le regarder.

_\- Riza Hawkeye, enchantée._

_\- De même, ah mon étage est là, mon appartement est la première porte a gauche, vous pouvez déposer mes cartons devant._

Elle déposa les cartons devant la porte de celui-ci et alla devant la porte de l'appartement en face.

_\- Vous habitez juste en face, donc nous seront voisin de palier?_

_\- Faut croire._

_\- Dites, Riza, je sais que cela ne ce fait pas mais cela vous direz de boire un ver de vin chez moi, histoire que je me fasse pardonner par rapport a mes cartons?_

Riza ce retourna et regarda Erick, il venait de lui demander sans aucune pression de boire un ver chez lui alors qu'ils viennent de ce rencontrer et sans ce connaître, tout ça pour ce faire pardonner de un ou deux cartons qui lui était tombé dessus, elle leva un sourcil.

_\- Désolé je voulais pas vous brusquer, vous n'êtes pas obligé de dire oui._

_\- Pourquoi pas un petit verre ne me ferais que du bien après cette journée._

Erick eu un large sourire sur le visage et s'empressa d'ouvrir sa porte pour faire rentrer la jeune blonde.


	2. Chapter 2 Discussion

**Disclamer: FMA ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire oui :D**

**Merci a L'atelier des chats ****pour sa Reviews :D**

**Chapitre 2: Discussion**

Erick fit rentrer Riza chez lui, prit ses cartons et les déposa contre un mur avant de fermer la porte.

_\- Mettez vous a l'aise et prenez place sur le canapé, je vais chercher des verres et le vin en attendant._

Tandis qu'il partait dans sa cuisine Riza s'asseya sur le canapé et inspecta la pièce du regard, il lui avait dit qu'il venait d'emménager, donc la vue des cartons poser un peu partout contre des murs n'était pas dérangeant et certains de ces meubles étaient déjà monter, une table basse poser devant le canapé et quelques tableau était accroché aux murs. En tout cas la pièce paraissait assez chaleureuse, quelques minutes passèrent et Erick arriva avec deux verrez dans la mains droite et une bouteille de vin rouge dans l'autre main, il posa les deux verres sur la table base et ouvrit la bouteille de vin avant d'en verser le contenue dans les verres, il en donna un a Riza et pris le deuxième tout en s'installant sur le canapé en laissant un espace entre lui et elle.

_-Merci pour le verre._

Le jeune homme la regarda et but une gorgée du vin.

_-De rien, si je peux me permettre vous travailler dans l'armée, enfin c'est ce qu'il me semble a la vue de votre uniforme._

_-C'est exacte, avant que vous me demandez mon grade je vais y répondre, je suis Lieutenant._

_-Lieutenant ? Carrément, je m'y connais pas vraiment mais vue que vous êtes une fille vous devez sûrement rester dans les bureaux non ?_

Riza lâcha un petit soupire et but une gorgée avant de reprendre la parole.

_-Vous vous trompez, qu'on soit fille ou garçon, on peut ce retrouver a devoir être sur le terrain sans oublier comment je m'en sort avec les armes a feux, rester derrière un bureau et répondre au téléphone n'est pas fait pour moi, après tout je suis un sniper d'élite._

L'homme resta bouche bé devant ce qu'elle venait dire, il l'a regarda et vue dans ces yeux une once de tristesse et de nostalgie, il ce sentit mal, il n'aurait peut-être pas dut parler de tout ceci. Mais cette once disparus quand elle posa son regard dans le sien.

_-Et vous ?_

_-Pardon?_

_-Vous travaillez dans quoi ?_

_-Ah, je suis juste un petit écrivain, mon deuxième roman est en cour d'écriture._

_\- Si je peut être curieuse, de quoi parlera votre roman, qui sais peut-être que je lirais a sa sortie._

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et le regarda attentivement en attendant qu'il parle.

_-Bah euh déjà mon roman aura pour titre " Entre amour et torture" c'est l'histoire d'un homme qui séduit des femmes pour ensuite les tuer en les torturant, j'ai eu cette idée avec cette histoire de meurtre en série, je sais que ce n'est pas respectueux envers les victimes mais l'inspiration est là et je vous avoue que cela m'arrive rarement d'avoir autant d'inspiration, mais j'espère sincèrement que celui qui fait tout ceci sera arrêté avant qu'une autre femme soit retrouvée morte._

Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer le poing sur sa jambe et de boire une grosse gorgée de vin tandis que Riza le regarda un peu choquée mais lui souria rapidement pour essayer de l'apaiser.

_-Je l'espère aussi Erick, sur ceux je vais y aller j'ai mon chien a faire sortir et j'aimerais bien retrouver les bras de morphée rapidement aussi, je vous remercie de votre invitation a boir un verre qui m'a fait le plus grand bien._

Elle finit son verre et le posa sur la table basse devant elle avant de ce lever, Erick fit de même et l'accompagna a la porte.

_-J'espère avoir l'occasion de pouvoir a nouveau discuter avec vous Riza._

_-Sa serais avec plaisir de pouvoir parler avec vous, surtout que nous sommes voisin de pallier, la distance pour ce trouverez n'est pas si longue, enfin je pense._

Ils rigolaient tous les deux a ces mots, le jeune brun ouvrit la porte et laissa la jeune blonde la traverser, il la regarda sans rien dire, il ne ce lassait pas de voir de dos la jeune femme qu'il trouvait jolie, son regard resta sur elle jusqu'à qu'elle entre chez elle puis il ferma sa porte .

Les rayons de soleil ce posèrent sur Riza, il ne fut que peu de temps avant que la jeune blonde ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda son réveil, encore une fois elle était debout avant que celui-ci ne sonne, elle décida de ce lever et de prendre une douche avant de partir au travail, elle ne resta que quelques minutes sous celle-ci puis s'habilla et prit la laisse de son fidèle chien qui zapper sa queue tout heureux de pouvoir accompagner sa maîtresse au travail comme tout les mardi, quand elle ouvrit sa porte elle sursauta en voyant Erick devant sa porte poing levé, signe qui allait toquer a sa porte.

_-Bonjour Riza, désolé si je vous ai fait peur ce n'était pas mon but._

Il ce gratta le derrière de la tête avec un sourire gêner, tandis que Riza essaye de calmer les battement rapide de son cœur et pris la parole.

_-Je ne m'attendais pas a vous voir devant ma porte de si bon matin, une raison à cela?_

_-Je suis aller a la boulangerie tout a l'heure et je me retrouve avec deux pain au chocolat alors que j'en avais commander qu'un seul du coup je suis venue pour savoir si vous vouliez le deuxième histoire que vous ayez des forces pour votre journée de travail._

Il tendis la viennoiserie a Riza qui le prit sans rien dire.

_-Merci Erick, cela évitera que je passe par la boulangerie avant d'aller au QG._

_-Cela vous dérange si je vous accompagne ?_

Pour tout réponse elle mordit dans le pain au chocolat, sortie de chez elle et lui fait signe de la main qu'elle ne refusais pas sa compagnie, ce qui ravit le jeune homme.

Sur la route ils parlèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi, la route pour aller au QG sembla assez court pour la jeune femme ce qui la fit soupirer, arriver devant les escalier elle ce tourna vers Erick

_-Merci de m'avoir accompagner le chemin m'a semblé plus rapide en votre compagnie._

_-C'est moi qui vous remercie de m'avoir accorder ce privilège._

Il lui adressa un sourire que Riza rendis.

_-Sinon on pourrais ce tutoyer ? Je n'aime pas vouvoyer une femme._

_-Vous...Euh...Tu as raison le tutoiement serais mieux entre nous, je dois filer j'ai du travail qui m'attend._

_-Attend, je voulais savoir si vendredi cela te disais que je t'invite au restaurant._

Riza leva un sourcil, hier c'était un verre et aujourd'hui il veut l'inviter au restaurant en fin de semaine.

_-Je vais finir pas croire que vous essayer...enfin que tu essaye de me draguer._

_-C'est peut-être le cas._

Les joues de la blonde commença a rougir de gêne, personne auparavant ne lui avais dis ceci sans tourner autour du pot, elle le regarda puis elle lui tourna le dos et commença sa marche vers les escaliers.

_-Je t'attendrais chez moi pour 20h tâche a ne pas être en retard Erick._

_-Je serais a l'heure._

Tout en monta les escalier elle lui fait un signe de la main pour le saluer il ne pouvait que sourire devant tout ça.

Arriver au bureau toute l'équipe était au complet, même ce cher Mustang, des papiers était éparpillé un peu partout sur tout les bureau de chacun, aucun des hommes n'avais remarqué qu'elle était arriver ce qui fait aboyer Black Hayate qui n'était pas très content de ne pas avoir eu un regard des garçons sur lui, machinalement ils levèrent tous la tête et saluèrent la militaire avant de ce remettre la tête dans tous les papiers, elle s'installa devant son bureau en sortant son carnet, Roy ce racla la gorge pour avoir l'intention de toute son équipe.

_-Vue que tout le monde est là, nous allons faire a nouveau le point sur cette mystérieuse affaire, j'ai ramener tout les document parlant de toutes les victimes, leurs autopsie et on a enfin eu les photos des corps , chacune de nos victimes vivais a Central et aucune d'entre elle en connaissait une autre, elles ont été toutes torturée jusqu'à ce que l'on pense leurs derniers souffle._

Le Colonel jeta un regard a Riza comme pour lui demander de continuer sa discussion, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

_-A part Léane Mitsuki, qui est a ce jour a l'hôpital, nous ne savons ni pourquoi ni comment elle a pu s'en tirer, nous irons la voir dès que possible pour avoir des réponses a toutes les questions de cette affaire. Nous avons aussi trouvé un bout de papier qui semble être arrachée d'une feuille plus grande._

Elle sortit ce dis papier de son carnet et le posa sur son bureau et reprit la parole.

_-De ce fait c'est le seul indice que nous avons pour le moment._

Havoc ce gratta le menton et pris la parole.

_-De ce fait nous savons toujours pas si c'est un ou plusieurs tueurs._

A ces mots Roy ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire

_-Il n'y en a qu'un seul._

_-Vous dîtes cela comme si c'était une évidence, alors que je vous rappel que nous n'avons aucun indice sur le ou les tueurs._

_-Havoc, je suis du même avis que le Colonel, les blessures causées aux victimes, surtout ceux des lacération sur les corps montre que c'est une unique personne qui fait cela._

_-Et je peut savoir en quoi Lieutenant?_

_-Je pense que le Colonel est du même avis que moi, mais si vous regardez bien sur les photos de chacune des victimes, les lacérations ne sont pas droit mais en virgule et ceux de la même manière que ce soit longueur ou profondeur sur chacune d'entre elle._

_-Si avec tout ceci vous n'êtes pas convaincu Havoc je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus._

_-Vue ainsi je ne pense pas pouvoir dire le contraire._

_-Bien, j'ai aussi eu le rapport des médecins qui s'occupe de Mademoiselle Mitsuki, donc elles a de nombreuses lacérations sur les bras et jambes, on en compte neuf au total toutes en forme de virgule, son œil gauche fut arraché et plusieurs bleu sont apparent sur son visage et sur son ventre._

_-C'est tout Colonel?_

_-Oui Havoc, je sais que par rapport au autres victimes cela semble peu mais estimons nous heureux qu'elle ait survécu._

Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce, Riza décida de le casser au bout de quelques minutes de reflection.

_-Des petits amis?_

Roy la regarda sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle avais dis enfin où elle voulait en venir.

_-Pardon?_

_-Je me demandais juste si elles avaient un petit ami._

_-Vous pensez a un petit ami en commun?_

_-Je ne peut l'affirmer Colonel, mais on en a jamais fait mention._

_-Je...Euh...Enfaite ni la police ni nous avons questionner les proches des victimes par rapport a ceci._

_-Nous devons le faire ne serait-ce que pour savoir si cela peut-être l'œuvre d'un potentiel petit-ami._

Roy opina de la tête, rien n'est encore sûr mais c'est une voie a prendre même si elle s'avère être fausse ils ne devaient pas laisser cette option de côté, sur le visage du Colonel s'afficher un petit sourire confiant.

_-Fuerry et Breda je vous laisse prendre contacte avec les proches des victimes pour avoir la réponse a cette questions._

Les deux jeunes hommes opina de la tête et dire en cœur.

_-Bien Colonel._

_-Havoc et Falman je veux que vous éplucher a nouveau tous les dossiers et les photos de cette affaires pour être sûr que nous n'avons rien oublier et aussi si vous pouvez trouver autre chose sur ce bout de papier que nous avons trouver._

Tous les deux opina de la tête.

_-Hawkeye, vous viendrez avec moi vendredi nous irons voir Mademoiselle Mitsuki pour lui poser des question, je pense que d'ici là elle aura récupéré assez pour pouvoir discuter avec nous._

_-Bien Colonel._

Roy semblait avancer sur cette affaire, mettre la main sur le tueur était indispensable, aunes réponse n'était derrière leurs questions mais malgré cela il avait envie d'y croire, croire au faite que ce soit un petit ami commun qui est derrière tout ceci et qu'il lui mettrais la mains rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3 On avance a reculon

**Je m'excuse de l'attente de ce chapitre mais le week-end dernier j'étais en convention et je n'avais pas la force d'écrire **

**Fma ne m'appartient pas mais cette histoire oui :D**

**Merci a L'atelier des Chats pour sa Review 3**

Les jours passèrent et vendredi arriva rapidement, l'affaire n'avais pas avancer les jours précédents, Fuerry et Breda avait eu du mal a avoir les proches des victimes au téléphones du coup ils ont dû ce déplacer chez eux pour pouvoir leurs parler, Havoc et Falman quand a eux avais trouver des choses intéressante sur le bout de papier mais préférer attendre que toute l'équipe soit a nouveau réunis pour pouvoir faire le point ensemble, en, attendant ils décidèrent de remplir quelques dossiers jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux soldats.

La fin de matinée était arrivé tout comme Fuerry et Breda, le reste de l'équipe posèrent leurs stylo, sans attendre Fuerry pris la parole.

_-Nous avons put voir les proches de toutes les victimes, enfin sauf ceux de Mademoiselle Mitsuki qui sont en déplacement._

Il laissa un blanc de quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

_-Chacunes des victimes avait effectivement un petit ami, mais a en croire ce que leurs proches nous ont dit aucun des petit ami était identiques, soit il avait des cheveux noirs soit brun sans oublier la longueur des cheveux change aussi, entre court mi long et long, il ce pourrait que partir sur le faite que c'était un petit ami commun est a exclure._

Il soupira comme si il ce sentait coupable, Breda posa un main sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer, il prit a son tour la parole.

_-Ce que Fuerry a oublié de dire c'est que malgré tout ceci une chose entre eux était en commun, ils avaient tous les yeux verts._

Roy leva un sourcil et posa sa tête sur le dos de ses mains.

_-Un prénom ou un nom pour les petit ami,Breda?_

_-Malheureusement non, les proches des victimes ne se souvienne pas du prénom de cette personne, d'ailleurs ils ne l'ont jamais vue mais les victimes avais parler de leurs petits ami a leurs proches._

_-Je vois, c'était une perte de temps inutile, j'espère que Havoc et Falman vous avez de meilleurs nouvelles._

Le blond opina de la tête et alluma une cigarette.

_-Je laisse Falman vous en parler il s'y connais mieux que moi sur ceci_.

Tout les regard ce posèrent sur Falman qui prit sans attendre la parole.

_-En examinant attentivement le bout de papier que vous avez trouver Colonel. J'ai pu constater que l'encre utilisé n'est pas celui qu'on utilise dans les stylo ordinaire, c'est de l'encre de chine_.

_-De l'encre de Chine?_

_-C'est une encre qui est assez rare a Amestris, d'après mes connaissance il viens d'un pays lointain et est assez coûteux, il est souvent utilisé par des écrivain. En dehors de sa je suis quasi sur que ces mots sont écrit avec une plume et non un stylo, c'est tout ce que nous avons trouver par apport a cette indice, le papier reste un papier que tout le monde utilise donc ce n'est pas d'une grand utilité._

Un silence suivit les paroles de Falman, il dura cinq minutes avant que Roy ce leva pour casser ce silence, tout le monde le regarda et attendis qu'il prenne la parole, chose qui ne fit pas tout de suite, il posa son regard sur Hawkeye, elle opina de la tête, a ce geste Roy prit la parole.

_-Bien, je ne pense pas qu'il y a des écrivain dans toutes les rues, du coup j'aimerais avoir une liste détaillée de tous les écrivains vivants a Central, je veux cette liste le plus vite possible, Hawkeye ne perdons pas plus de temps et allons rendre visite a Mademoiselle Mistuki._

_-Bien Colonel._

Elle ce leva et sortit la première de la pièce suivi de Roy, il ce retourna vers son équipe.

_-Je compte sur vous._

Les quatre hommes dans la pièce opina tous de la tête et Roy reprit sa marche.

La route vers l'hôpital ce faisait en silence, un long silence qu'aucun des deux militaires ne brisa. Arriver a leurs destination, Roy pris le devant suivis de Hawkeye, ils s'arrêtèrent a l'accueil pour demander la chambre de Léane, l'hôtesse de l'accueil leur indiqua le chemin a prendre pour y aller, après que les deux soldat la remercie ils prient la route pour s'y rendre, devant la porte de la chambre une infirmière sortait de celle-ci, elle regarda Roy puis Riza.

_-Laissez moi deviner vous êtes là pour voir Mademoiselle Mitsuki pour surement lui poser des question, alors si c'est le cas je vous préviens monsieur..._

_-Colonel Roy Mustang._

_-Je sais qui vous êtes, comme je le disais avant que vous me coupez la parole, monsieur Mustang il vous sera formellement interdit d'entrer dans cette chambre._

_-Pardon? Il y a une raison a cela j'espère._

_-Bien sur monsieur Mustang, Mademoiselle Mitsuki refuse qu'un homme entre dans sa chambre et si par malheur c'est le cas elle entre dans une crise de panique dur a contrôler et j'aimerais éviter que cela arrive de nouveau vue que cela ai dû a un traumatisme récent, donc n'entrez pas._

_-Mais si je ne peut pas entrer comment je vais faire pour l'interroger?_

Ces mots dis,Hawkeye s'avança vers la porte de la chambre.

_-Au dernière nouvelle je suis une femme, donc cela ne posera pas de problème, attendez moi ici colonel je vais essayer de faire vite._

L'infirmière ce mit de côté pour laisser Riza entrer dans le chambre.

_-Bien lieutenant, je vous attendrais a l'extérieur de la chambre._

La jeune femme entre dans la chambre, elle vit allonger dans un lit la dernière victimes de ce tueur, elle regarder ses bras et les jambes recouverts de bandage, le côté gauche de son visage était recouvert aussi d'un bandage recouvrant son front jusqu'à sa joue gauche, elle s'avança de quelques pas vers la femme couchée sur le lit,Mitsuki ayant remarqué sa présence tourna sa tête pour voir qui était entrer dans sa chambre .

_-Bonjour, je suis le Lieutenant Hawkeye Riza, je suis désolée de venir vous embêter alors que vous avez besoin de repos, mais j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient._

_-Je ne pense pas d'être d'une grande aide, mais je ferais mon possible pour vous aider._

_-Merci, tout ce que vous pourrez dire nous aidera sur notre enquête._

Elle laissa un blanc de quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

_-Désolée si je vais droit au but, mais savez-vous qui vous a fait ceci et pourquoi il vous a laisser en vie?_

La jeune femme semblait réfléchir tout en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître ces mains tremblante du a cette question.

_-Je...J'ai...J'ai beau essayer d'essayer de me souvenir, mais je n'y arrive pas a mettre une image sur son visage...Même savoir pourquoi je suis encore en vie je l'ignore..._

_-Peut-être quelque chose qu'il portait ou avait sur lui qui pourrait être un signe que lui seul porte._

A nouveau elle ce mit a réfléchir mais cette fois-ci moins longtemps.

_-Je me souviens des ces yeux verts et de ce regard de fou._

Sa voix commença a trembler, elle ce mordit les lèvres, voyant cela Riza s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et lui posa une main sur son épaule gauche.

_-Prenez votre temps et si vous ne vous sentez pas de répondre a mes questions dites le moi_.

_-Non sa ira, il le faut, cette ordure doit arrêter d'être en liberté_.

Elle la regarda d'un regard déterminé puis souffla un bon goût pour reprendre le contrôle sur elle même.

_-Il avait aussi une cicatrice au niveau bas de la paume de sa main droite, je ne me souviens de rien d'autre qui pourrait l'identifier je suis désolée_.

_-Ne vous excusez pas, cela pourrait nous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, sinon avez-vous un petit ami?_

_-Oui, enfin il me semble, je suis persuadé d'en avoir un mais lui aussi je n'arrive pas a m'en souvenir._

Elle baissa la tête, un sentiment d'impuissance l'avait envahi, Riza enleva sa main de son épaule et prit la direction vers la porte et avant d'ouvrir celle-ci elle s'arrêta.

_-Si quoique ce soit vous revient a l'esprit n'hésitez pas a passer au QG de central, je prendrai soins a ce que c'est moi qui vous reçois, je vous remercie en tout cas des réponses apporter a mes questions, reposez vous bien._

La jeune femme allongée sur le lit leva la tête a ces mots.

_-Lieutenant, promettez-moi que vous allez le mettre derrière les barreaux et ce avant qu'il recommence, qui sait si les prochaines seront en vie comme moi._

Riza ferma les poings fermement et ce tourna un peu pour pouvoir croiser le regard de Mitsuki.

_-Je vous le promet même si je dois mettre ma vie en jeu._

Elle ce tourna a nouveau pour sortir de la chambre sans laisser la jeune femme qu'elle laissa perplexe lui répondre.

Roy était adossé contre le mur en face de la porte de la chambre où son Lieutenant sortait.

_-Alors?_

_-Elle est encore sous le choc de ce qu'il lui ai arrivée donc ces souvenirs sont assez flou mais elle a donné deux indices qui pourrait nous aider a avancer._

_-Je vous écoute._

_-Son agresseur avait les yeux vert et une cicatrice ce retrouve en bas de la paume de sa main droite._

_-Rien d'autre?_

_-Elle ne ce souvient pas de son petit ami mais je ne doute que cela aidera, par contre je lui ai dis de passer au QG si elle ce souvenais de quelques chose d'autre._

_-Je vois, on avance doucement mais on arrivera au bout de ce chemin pour arrêter ce bourreau._

_-Oui Colonel._

_-Bien rentrons au QG, rester ici n'aidera plus pour le moment._

La jeune femme opina et les deux militaire quittèrent l'hôpital.


	4. Chapter 4: Rendez-vous

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, mais cette histoire oui :D**

**Merci a L'atelier des Chats pour sa Review 3, bonne lecture :D**

De retour au QG et sans avoir de nouvelles pistes a exploiter pour enquêter, les dossiers ce retrouva a ce voire remplir par tout l'équipe de Roy, rien d'autre ne pouvait être fait de toute façon, ils pouvaient juste espérer que Léane Mitsuki ce souvienne de l'auteur de son bourreau avant qu'une nouvelle victimes ne sois retrouvée morte dans les rues de Central. Les heures passèrent tout comme les dossiers, la fin de la journée arriva également, quand chacun des membres termina leurs dernier dossiers, ils partirent rentrer chez eux les uns après les autres tout en prenant soins de saluer leurs supérieur. Riza était la dernière a partir avant Mustang, elle fit comme ces collèges parti avant elle, elle le salua avant de partir en direction de chez elle.

Arriver chez elle, elle jeta un œil a l'horloge accrochée au mur de sa cuisine, il était 19h, une heure devrait lui suffire pour ce préparer avant que Erick n'arrive, sans plus attendre, elle alla ce doucher rapidement puis elle regarda dans son armoire qui ce trouvais dans sa chambre ce qu'elle allait pouvoir mettre pour ce soir, elle sortit une robe noir fendue pour laisser la vue sur une de ces jambes , elle soupira avant de la remettre dans l'armoire,c'était un peu trop pour un premier rendez-vous, elle regarda a nouveau l'intérieur de son armoire et décida quelques minutes plus tard de sortir une chemise blanche et une jupe noire, c'était peut-être simple mais cela lui convenait, pour compléter sa tenue elle prit des escarpin noirs, quand elle finit de s'habiller elle mit un peu de rouge a lèvre rose discret et un peu de mascara, elle décida d'attacher ces cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle sortit peu de temps après de sa chambre et regarda a nouveau l'horloge, il était 19h45, il restait un peu de temps avant qu'il arrive, elle décida de s'asseoir a une chaise dans sa cuisine.

Il était 20h et on toqua a sa porte, Riza ouvrit la porte et vit Erick derrière celle-ci, il portait une chemise blanche accompagné d'un jean noir et ces cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière avec l'aide d'un gel, le jeune brun déposa son regard sur Riza, il passa de ses jambes aux cheveux de la blonde, il n'était que bouche-bé

_-Tu es ravissante Riza._

_-Merci._

_-Cela change que de te voir en uniforme, bon ne perdons pas plus de temps et allons-y._

Il offrit son bras a Riza, qui accepta l'invitation de passer son bras en retour et ainsi bras sans dessus-dessous ils quittèrent l'immeuble et ce dirigent vers le restaurant où Erick avais réserver une table, la nuit était présent et l'air était frais.

_-Alors ce restaurant où ce trouvent t'il ? _

_-Pas très loin d'ici, il est a une dizaine de minutes d'ici si on passe par le parc qui est a côté de l'immeuble._

_-J'espère qu'il ai bon, je suis assez compliquer côté nourriture_

_-Si tu n'a pas des gouts de luxe il sera a la hauteur._

_-Peut-être que c'est le cas_.

Un sourire moqueur ce dessina sur le visage de la blonde, le reste du chemin était envahi par des rires des deux personnes.

Arriver devant la porte du restaurant, Erick ouvrit la porte de celui-ci et laissa entrer Riza en première, une serveuse venais a leurs rencontre, les installa a une table et leurs donnèrent la carte des menus, puis elle alla s'occuper d'autres clients.

_-Prend ce que tu veux c'est moi qui paye, par contre pas seulement de la salade._

_-Pas que de la salade?_

_-Manger une salade au restaurant c'est pas le top et puis tu peut en manger quand tu veux chez toi._

A ces mots, ils regardèrent la carte et passèrent commande quand la serveuse revient vers eux, il ne fallut que 20 minutes avant qu'ils soient servis. Erick avais prit un filet de boeuf sauce poivre vert accompagnée de légumes et de frites, quand a elle, Riza avait prit un cordon bleu fait maison accompagné d'une petite salade et de frites. tout en mangent ils discutèrent.

_-Riza, pourquoi es-tu entrée dans l'armée?_

_-Tu vas pas quatre chemins pour demander les choses._

_-Jamais._

Un petit sourire ce fit sur le visage de l'homme, ce qui fit soupirer la blonde.

_-J'ai fait sa pour suivre une personne qui a un rêve qui donne envie de s'accrocher et d'y croire, je veut voir ceci de mes yeux et l'aider autant que je le peut même si cela veut dire avoir du sang sur mes mains, je sais que quand il aura atteint ce qu'il convoite le plus, le monde changera, un avenir plus heureux pourras voir le jours, un avenir que je veux voir même si les actes du passé ne seront pas effacer et c'est pour cela que je donne ma vie pour le protéger même si je veux vivre jusqu'à qu'il arrive a atteindre ce but, tant que je serais a ces cotés j'ai le sentiments que cela arrivera._

_-C'est une drôle de motivation pour s'engager dans l'armée, mais je ne te juge pas sur tes intentions, je trouve même cela intéressant de voir que tu t'accroche a un rêve d'un autre et que tu sois a ces cotés pour l'aider quoi qu'il te coute, serait-ce un supérieur ?_

Un sourire ce dessina sur le visage de Riza tandis qu'elle prit une frite.

_-Le colonel Roy Mustang._

_-Oh je vois, d'après ce que j'ai entendu de lui, il est exceptionnel et ai un exemple pour beaucoup de jeunes personnes qui voudrait s'engager dans l'armée._

A ces mots Riza eu un fou rire, en voyant cela Erick ne put que lever un sourcil sans comprendre pourquoi un tel fou rire, il n'avait rien dit de drôle selon lui.

_-Excuse moi, mais entendre ceci me fait rire._

Entre deux rire elle essayer de parler tant bien que de mal.

_Un exemple? Si seulement tout ces personnes savais qu'il adore flemmarder quand il doit remplir ces dossiers et que je sois obliger de me montrer autoritaire pour que tout soit remplies sans oublier sa réputation de coureur de jupon._

Elle essaya de calmer son fou rire sous le regard de Erick.

_-Pardonne moi, je ne m'attendais pas a entendre ce discours, mais c'est beau de voir les jeunes trouver un exemple même si celui-ci n'est pas le meilleur._

Elle souffla un bon coup tout en ce calmant avant de reprendre.

Sinon parlons un peu de toi Erick, comment avance ton roman ?

_-Je stagne un peu, mais c'est juste une question de temps avant que mon imagination déborde a nouveau._

_-Je suis sur qu'elle arrivera rapidement, par contre je suis assez curieuse de voir ce que donnera ton roman, tu pense qu'il aurais moyen que je lise un extrait, histoire de me donner l'eau a la bouche?_

_-Malheureusement Riza ceci n'est pas possible, je ne fais jamais lire mes écrits a quiconque, aucun écrivains ne faire lire ces écrits aux personnes qu'ils connaissent a part leur éditeur mais ça c'est quand leur romans est complet._

_-J'aurais au moins essayer de soutirer des information, ma curiosité de lectrice ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir avoir des informations._

Après ces mots partager, ils finirent leurs plats, la serveuse débarrassa les assiettes tout en leur demandant s'ils voulaient un dessert, les deux personnes refusèrent, cependant Erick demanda l'addition que la serveuse lui donna peu de temps après l'avoir demander, il sortie son portefeuille et posa des billet sur la table avec l'addition puis ce leva.

_-On peut y aller si tu le souhaite._

_-Avec plaisir, je te remercie en tout cas pour ce repas._

Riza ce leva a son tour et repris le bras de Erick qui lui avait une nouvelle fois proposer, avant de sortir du restaurant il ce retourna et regarda la serveuse qui s'était occupé d'eux.

_-Garder la monnaies comme pourboire._

La serveuse le remercia et les deux jeunes sortis du restaurant, la nuit était un peu plus sombre mais l'air resta frais comme en début de soirée, Riza posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Erick, ce qu'il le surpris sur le coût mais ne dis rien par rapport a cela tandis qu'il marchèrent sur le chemin du retour dans un silence apaisant, tous deux profitèrent de l'air frais de la nuit.

Arriver au parc qui était dessert, juste les lumières des lampadaires était présent, Erick s'arrêta et regarda Riza.

_-Tu sais danser?_

_-Pardon?_

_-Sais-tu danser Riza ?_

Riza leva un sourcil sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il lui avait demandé cela.

_-J'ai l'air de savoir danser?_

_-On pourrait y croire, mais mon petit doigt me dis que non._

_-Ton petit doigt a raison je ne sais pas danser, je n'ai pas le temps a cela avec mon travail._

_-Alors si je te proposais de danser avec moi maintenant dans ce parc dessert, tu refuserais ?_

_-Peut-être ou peut-être pas._

Un sourire accompagne les mots de la blonde qui ce détacha du bras d'Erick, il comprit rapidement qu'elle acceptait son offre, avec sa main droite il prit la main gauche de Riza, qui s'approcha de lui, tandis qu'avec sa main gauche il la posa dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme. Riza de sa main droite,elle la dépose sur le torse du brun, Erick commença a faire des pas vers la gauches que Riza suivis sans grandes difficulté, quand il faisait un pas un avant elle recula d'un pas, quand il recula d'un pas elle avança d'un pas et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes personnes commencèrent a danser dans le parc sans musique et ceux pendant plusieurs minutes.

Après de longues minutes a tourbillonner ainsi Erick approcha sa bouche vers l'oreille de Riza.

_-Accroche toi je vais te faire basculer en arrière._

A peine l'information monter au cerveau de Riza que celle-ci ce retrouva basculer en arrière délicatement et sentie des lèvres ce poser sur les siennes quelques secondes, elle sentit ses joues virer au rouges, toujours basculer en arrière elle regarda d'un air interrogateur Erick.

_-Je suis désolé je me suis laisser emporter, mais en même temps une femme aussi jolie que toi je ne pouvais pas résister a cette envie de t'embrasser, je n'aurais sans doute pas du…_

Sa phrase a était couper par les lèvres de Riza qui ce déposèrent sur les sienne, d'abord choqué il pris quelques secondes avant d'y répondre et de le redresser vers lui, quand leurs souffle manquer a tout les deux ils détachèrent leurs lè enlaça Riza dans ses bras et déposa son

regard sur elle.

_-Cela te dirais de passer le reste de la soirée chez moi Riza?_

_-Je vais devoir refuser j'ai déjà le reste de ma soirée réservée a un autre mâle, mais a quatre pattes._

_-Ton chien?_

_-Oui Black Hayate, mais si je peut te rassurer on aura d'autres soirées devant nous_

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa a nouveau avant de reprendre la route pour rentrer chez eux.


	5. Chapter 5: Première rencontre

**Hello, gomen de l'attente pour ce chapitre promis pour les autres je mettrais moins longtemps TxT **

**Disclamer: FMA ne m'appartient pas **

**Et encore un merci a L'ateliers des chats pour sa review**

**Chapitre 5: Première rencontre.**

Après cette soirée, Riza n'avais pas revu Erick de son week-end vue qu'il était en déplacement et lundi était a nouveau là, un nouveau jour où elle devra sans doute être derrière le Colonel pour qu'il remplisse ces dossiers et l'empêcher de flemmarder, sa serais un jours comme les autres si aucunes nouvelles informations en rapport a l'enquête ne montrait le bout de son nez.

Elle ce leva de son lit et mit son uniforme, après avoir prit un petit déjeuner et nourris Black Hayate elle attacha ces cheveux avec sa pince, elle caressa son chien et ouvrit la porte, Erick était devant, poing levé en direction de la porte, il portait sous son bras non lever deux casques de motos et avais une veste en cuire brun.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu sais quand je suis devant ta porte.

Il déposa un bisou sur les lèvres de Riza.

-Et moi je vais finir par croire que tu campe devant ma porte jusqu'au moment où je dois partir au travail.

-Si c'était le cas une tente serais a ta porte.

-Et en plus tu as le sens de l'humour.

-Cela m'arrive parfois d'en avoir.

Erick tandis un casque de moto a Riza qui leva un sourcil.

-Je t'emmène en moto.

-Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une.

-Il y a beaucoup de chose dont tu ne sais rien vis a vis de moi et inversement.

Elle souria a cette remarque et pris le casque que Erick lui proposa en le remerciant et tout deux pris la route pour sortir de l'immeuble, arriver a l'extérieur le jeune homme emmène la blonde a l'arrière de l'immeuble où ce trouvais une moto noir, le jeune brun mis son casque et monta sur sa moto, suivis de Riza qui mis aussi son casque, quand les deux personnes était installé dessus, Erick mit le contact a sa moto tandis que Riza passèrent ses bras autour de l'homme et ainsi il démarra celle-ci et prit la route vers le QG de Central, ils furent arriver assez rapidement.

Erick déposa un pied au sol quand il arrêta la moto devant les escaliers du QG, Riza descendit de la moto et enleva le casque, le jeune brun coupe le contact de sa moto, mis la béquille pour que celle-ci tienne toute seule et ce leva en enlevant par la même occasion son casque.

-Je viendrais te chercher après le travail, si cela te vas.

-Pourquoi pas, mais si tu n'est pas la quand j'ai terminé je ne t'attendrais pas et je rentrerai toute seule.

-Je serai là en temps et en heure ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et avec tout ceci je t'invite a manger chez moi je te ferais le plat dont je suis le plus fière.

Riza donna le casque qu'elle avait en main a Erick.

-J'ai hâte d'y goûter, aller je te laisse avant d'arriver en retard au bureau.

Elle salua Erick de la main et s'engagea dans l'escalier avant d'une main n'attrape son poignet, elle ce retourna et vis l'écrivain sourie.

-Tu part sans un bisous?

-C'est que...euh….c'est….tu vois...je...mes collègues...comment dire...

Voir la blonde chercher ces mots faisais rire Erick, il la ramena vers lui et embrassa son front avant de la relâcher.

-Aller va, tes collègues vont ce poser des questions.

Elle sentit ces joues virer au rouges de gênes, elle regarda autour d'eux pour voir si des personnes avais vue ce qu'il c'était passer, a son grand soulagement personnes n'était en vue elle reprit donc sa marche dans les escaliers quand une voix familière provenant du bas des marches ce fit entendre.

-Bonjours Lieutenant, cela fait plaisir de voir que vous n'êtes pas encore au bureau, on pourrais y aller ensemble comme ça vous m'incendier pas.

La jeune blonde tourna la tête en direction de la voix et vis son supérieur qui remettait correctement son uniforme et essayer de reprendre son souffle, il avait l'air d'avoir couru jusqu'ici, il jeta un œil a Erick et le salua rapidement de la tête avant de monter les escalier afin de rejoindre sa subordonnée, ils montèrent ensemble le reste des marches dans le silence.

Arriver a l'intérieur du QG Roy s'arrêta dans un couloir où personne n'était présent.

-Votre petit ami?

Riza s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin, ce tourna vers son supérieur et le regarda.

-Pardon?

-La façon dont il vous regardais montre qu'il y a quelques choses entre vous, alors j'ai vue juste?

Un sourire vainqueur était au lèvres de celui-ci alors qu'il repris sa marche pour arriver au côté de Riza.

-Alors?

Riza soupira elle savait qu'il ne la lacherais pas avec ceci et elle ne voulais pas qu'il essaye d'avoir sa réponse au yeux des autres membres de l'équipe, le mieux serait de lui répondre mais le connaissant il la taquinerais avec ceci quand cela lui ferait plaisir.

-On peut dire ça comme sa, mais si vous dite quoi que ce soit a qui que ce soit, vous vous retrouverez avec un trou entre les deux yeux.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne rigolait pas en disant tout cela. Roy souria suite a cette menace et marcha en direction de leurs bureau, Riza le suivis.

-J'espère au moins avoir l'occasion de lui parler et de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui, faut bien que je le prévienne de la femme que vous êtes.

-Il n'a pas besoin de vous pour savoir qui je suis Colonel, mais si je peut vous rassurez vous le verrais bientôt et aurais le temps de discuter avec lui sur cette affaire.

-Ah ?

-Il est écrivains et ce nomme Erick Zoukisi, il vit a Central donc vous aurez surement a lui passer un interrogatoire.

-Je vois, en espérant qu'il soit innocent dans cette affaire, je n'aimerais pas que vous ayez le cœur brisé suite a son arrestation.

-Qu'il le sois ou non cela ne changera rien sur ma détermination a vous aider a arrêter le coupable.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de leurs bureaux, Roy l'ouvrit et entra suivi de Riza, le reste de l'équipe était déjà là et regardèrent les deux militaires entrer dans la pièce, ils ce jetèrent des regards interrogatifs les uns aux autres c'était la première fois qu'ils arrivèrent en même temps le matin et cela intriguait les hommes de Roy, il était sur que des films ce faisaient dans leurs têtes, Riza s'asseya a son bureau sans rien relever sur leurs attitude, Roy s'installa a son bureau et jeta un regards sur ses hommes.

-Au lieux de vous faire des films sur une quelconque nuit avec le Lieutenant vous avez ma liste des écrivains vivant a Central?

Falman ce leva avec des feuilles en mains et les apporta a Roy.

-Après plusieurs heures de recherches j'ai pu vous faire une liste détaillée de toutes ces personnes, je vous les ai classés par ordre alphabétique des noms de familles.

Roy pris les feuilles, il y en avait quatre de remplie, il leva la tête vers Falman.

-Autant de personnes? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant vivant a Central.

-Je me suis dis la même choses, mais j'ai prit en compte tout ceux qui écrivait encore aujourd'hui et ceux n'écrivant plus, tout ceux décédé n'apparaissent pas sur la liste pareil pour ceux ne vivant plus a Central.

-Je vois, on va avoir du pain sur la planches durant ces prochains jours voire semaines, les interroger tous risque d'être long, en tout cas vous avez fait du bon boulot Falman.

Falman remercia Roy et retourna a sa place tandis que Roy éplucha la liste qu'il reçut, effectivement tout était classé comme Falman avais dis, par quitte conscience il alla directement dans Z pour voir si le nom de Zoukisi s'y trouvait, il ne mit que quelques secondes pour trouver ce nom, il était rassurée de voir le voir, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était rassuré de le voir, il posa les papier sur son bureau et regarda son équipe.

-A partir de demain je veux que chacune des personnes inscrite dessus soit présent ici, je les interrogeais tous un par un, donc faite le nécessaire pour que je l'ai ai tous dans l'ordre alphabétique.

Falman ce racla la gorge, regarda son supérieur et prit la parole sans attendre que Roy lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas.

-Nous pourrons demander de l'aide a la police de Central pour les interrogatoires, car au vue du nombres de personnes présente sur cette liste vous en aurais pour un moment alors que si on divise la liste en deux le temps sera lui aussi divisé en deux.

-Falman je m'occuperais de toutes les personnes présente dessus, si on demande a la police de faire la moitié de notre liste il ne ferons que le quart et qui sais si le nom du tueur ne tomberais pas sur la liste qu'il auront en leurs possession, je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, si je dois rester ici h24 pour tous les interroger je le ferais.

-Colonel, j'ai bien conscience que ce n'ai certes pas une bonne idée de demander a la police de nous aider mais le temps que vous perdrais a interrogé chacun des potentiel suspect une autre femme mourra surement et vous le savez autant que moi que toute aide serait le mieux.

A cette remarque Roy claqua de la langue, Falman avais raison sur le faite que le temps des interrogatoires une nouvelle victime sera sans doute retrouver au seins de Central, mais devoir collaborer avec la police ne lui enchanter pas du tout, il soupira et avant même de pouvoir reprendre la parole Riza la pris.

-J'aiderais le Colonel pour les interrogatoires, nous ferons en sorte de les finir avant qu'une nouvelle victime soit retrouvé, a nous deux sa ira plus vite, le Colonel interrogera les suspect tandis que je regarderai de mon côté si celui-ci a des yeux vert et une cicatrice sur la paume de sa main comme nous avez fait part Mademoiselle Mitsuki, cela ce que je verrais je ferais comprendre au Colonel si il faut oui ou non continuer l'interrogatoire.

Les quatre hommes regarda Riza, même si cette idées ne leurs plaisaient pas, ils ne disaient rien, sa aurait été une perte de temps surtout quand les deux militaires avaient une idée précise.

-Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord avec le Lieutenant et moi on commencera demain sans faute, Falman et Fuerry vous me les ramènerais un à un dans ce bureau.

Les deux opina et chacun des membres de l'équipe ce plongeais dans leurs dossier jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Après avoir quitter le bureau, Riza trouva Erick devant les marches de QG avec sa moto, elle descendit rapidement les marches qui les séparait et prit le casque de moto que celui-ci avait sous le bras, Erick la regarda avec un sourire et mit son casque tout en montant sur sa moto.

-On y va ? Tu as l'air épuisée de ta journée.

Riza monta a son tour sur la moto sans dire un mot et c'est ainsi que le jeune couple prit la route pour rentrer chez eux. La route ce fit en silence et rapidement, arriver dans l'appartement de Eick, Riza constata qu'il était déjà un peu plus remplie que lors de sa première visite, mais ce qui lui attira son œil c'est l'étagère remplie de livre qui ce trouvais contre le mur en face de la table basse.

-A défaut d'être écrivain tu aime lire a ce que je vois.

Elle ce tourna vers Erick souriante, sourire que celui-ci lui rendis avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres.

-Si tu veux en lire un le temps que je fasse a manger ne te gêne pas.

-Toi tu sais comment me parler, je vais du coup de ce pas en prendre un.

La blonde alla a l'étagère et regarda les livres qui s'y trouvait et après quelques secondes elle en prit un et alla s'installer sur le canapé, tandis qu'elle lisait elle entendit le bruit de couteau taper surement une planche en bois et ceux pendant quelques minutes puis c'était au tour d'un bruit de fouet qui ce fait entendre, malgré sa lecture et resta attentif a chaque bruit provenant de la cuisine.

-D'ici cinq minutes sa sera près, j'espère que tu vas aimer, je suis pas un excellent cuisinier mais je me débrouille.

Riza posa le livre sur la table et ce tourna en direction de la cuisine.

-Si je suis encore vivante demain cela voudra dire que tu sais cuisiner

-Très drôle Riza.

La jeune blonde lâcha un petit rire et vit arriver le jeune brun avec deux assiettes et des couverts en mains qu'il déposa peu de temps après sur la table basse et a ce moment là Riza vit sur la paume de sa main droite une cicatrice, elle leva un sourcil et le regarda.

-Une petite coupure avec un couteau quand j'étais plus jeune, je suis tomber dessus et cela m'a valu une vingtaine de point de sutures.

Il releva la manche de sa chemise et sa cicatrice s'étendait jusqu'à son poignet, Erick regarda Riza avant de descendre sa manche.

-Depuis je fait super attention avec les couteaux.

Riza soupira et regarda le contenue des assiettes, elles était toutes les deux bien dresser et au premier coup d'œil elle reconnaissait la salade césar, elle prit ces couverts et commença a manger sa salade.

-Dis Riza tu veut pas me parler de ton enquête sur ce tueur?

En disant cela il prit son assiette et commença a manger a son tour tout en la fixant.

-Si tu me laisse lire une partie de ton nouveau romans je t'en dirais un peu sur cette enquête.

-Malheureusement je te l'ai déjà dis je ne peut pas.

-Alors je ne te dirais rien.

Riza jeta un regard amusé a Erick, quand celui-ci voulait reprendre la parole on toqua a sa porte, il soupira, déposa son assiette sur la table basse et ce leva pour ouvrir la porte, une dame âgée en robe violette et des cheveux blanc coiffer en chignon était devant sa porte et tenait dans sa mains une boite ronde.

-Bonsoir monsieur, j'ai entendu dire que vous êtes un nouvel arrivant ici, je me suis permise de faire des cookies pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre immeuble.

-Euh...Merci pour ceci.

Riza ce leva et alla rejoindre Erick a la porte, quand la vieille dame aperçu Riza un grand sourire marquer son visage.

-Bonsoir Riza, je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec notre nouveau voisin.

-Oui Matilda, on s'était rencontré lors de son aménagement ici et depuis nous passons du temps ensemble.

A ces mots le jeune brun passa sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme et de l'autre mains il prit la boîte de cookie offerte par Matilda.

-Si jamais monsieur..

-Appelez moi Erick.

-Bien Erick, si jamais j'habite a l'étage d'au dessus, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas a venir.

-J'y penserai si cela devait arriver.

Matilda, salua le jeune couple et s'en alla, l'écrivain ferma la porte et regarda Riza en levant un sourcil.

-Ne t'en fais pas ces cookies sont excellent

A ces mots Riza ouvrit la boite que Erick avait en main, prit un cookie et croqua dedans en lui fessant un clin d'œil.


	6. Chapter 6: Des doutes

**Après une longues absence, me revoilà avec la suite de cette fanfiction, j'espère que cela vous plaira, je tiens a remercier la lectrice anonyme qui a écrit une Review 3** **FMA ne m'appartient pas, mais cette histoire oui** **-**

Trois semaines sont passées, les interrogatoires avait commencer, Roy passais ces journées a interroger les suspects, cela était assez rapide pour la plupart d'entres eux vue qu'aucunes caractéristique ne correspondait a la description qui avait été donner par la dernière victime en date mais certains d'entre eux ne voulant pas répondre au Colonel Mustang pouvais faire traîner les interrogatoires assez longtemps, ce qui taper les nerfs du jeune militaire, néanmoins deux suspects avait les caractéristiques du tueur, mais la liste n'étais pas encore fini, quelques personnes restais sur la liste dont Erick qui devait passer en ce vendredi, le jeune militaire était dans son bureau avec pour seul compagnie Riza, quelques feuilles blanche et un stylo était poser sur son bureau, on toqua a la porte et la porte s'ouvrir, pour laisser place a Erick, il entra sans qu'on le lui donne l'autorisation.

_**\- Je suis un peu presser, donc si cela pourrais ce passer assez rapidement cela**_ _**m'arrangerais beaucoup.**_

Le jeune brun referma la porte tout en disant ces paroles avant de s'avancer vers la chaise devant le bureau de l'alchemist, Roy regarda Riza qui opinia de la tête, il ce leva donc de sa chaise et prit la parole.

_**\- Je vous prie de vous assoir, on va essayer de faire au plus vite.**_

L'écrivain s'asseya et regarda le jeune militaire puis regarda Riza avec un sourire, il n'eut pas de réponse de sa part elle restait le plus professionnelle que possible même devant lui, cela lui changeait de voir une femme froide, il haussa les épaules et porta a nouveau le regard sur Roy qui venait de s'asseoir a son tour, Mustang pris son stylo et regarda Erick.

_**\- Je vous écoute, j'ai déjà prit du temps sur mon travail pour venir répondre a vos questions, donc ne tournez pas autour du pot.**_

_**\- Je vous remercie d'avoir prit du temps pour nous, comme je vous l'ai dis on va faire vite, comme vous le savez un tueur en série rôde dans Central, d'après les indices que nous avons trouvé nous pensons fortement que c'est un écrivains qui est derrière tout ceci.**_

_**\- Un écrivain? Comment pouvez-vous en être sur ?**_

_**\- Le l'encre de Chine a été retrouvé sur un des indice, encre que seul les écrivains utilise vue le prix de celle-ci, du coup comme vous pouvez le voir vous faite partie des suspect.**_

A ces mots il regarda son Lieutenant qui prit la parole.

_**\- Malheureusement d'autre indice pour identifier le tueur est présent chez toi, d'où le faite que tu sois ici aujourd'hui a devoir répondre aux questions du Colonel.**_

Erick posa a nouveau son regard sur Riza, le regard de la jeune femme était différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, il claqua la langue puis regarda Roy et croisa les bras et reprit la parole avec un ton agacé.

_**\- Je suis le seul a correspondre a ces critères?**_

_**\- Vous êtes le troisième a correspondre, c'est pour cela qui c'est primordiale que vous répondez a mes questions pour pouvoir vous écartez de la liste des suspects**_

A ces mots Roy sortie de son tiroir des photos des différentes victimes sauf celle de Léane et les disposa sur la table, Erick posa rapidement un regard dessus et leva un sourcil..

_**\- Je peut savoir qui sont ces filles?**_

_**\- Les différentes victimes trouver un peu partout a Central, cependant je voudrais savoir si vous les connaissez ?**_

Erick commença a pianoter son bras gauche avec les doigts de sa main droite.

_**\- Aucunement, je n'ai jamais vue ces filles, je ne les ai pas tuer, je n'ai que peu de temps pour sortir de chez moi pour m'amuser a faire du mal et des jolies jeune femmes, j'ai un roman a écrire et terminer au plus vite.**_

_**\- Donc vous avez un alibi pour chacune d'entre elles au moment où nous supposons leurs mort?**_

_**\- Je ne peut garantir des alibis, je viens de vous dire que je devais finir mon roman, du coup je reste enfermer chez moi, je n'ai personne qui peut l'affirmer vis à part mon stylo plume.**_

A ces mots Roy regarda Erick et écrivais tout ce qu'il venais de dire puis jeta un regard rapide a Riza et reprit la parole.

_**\- Vous affirmer restez chez vous pour écrire a la mort des victimes, mais on ne peut pas savoir si c'est un alibi qui tient la route ou non, de ce fait vous restez un potentiel suspect dans cette affaires**_.

Erick soupira et perdait patience, l'envie de ce lever et de partir était présent fait il faisait un effort pour continuer a répondre aux questions de Mustang.

_**\- On a mentionné l'encre de Chine il y a quelques minutes, étant écrivain en utilisez vous?**_

Erick ce leva brutalement de sa chaise et posa violemment ces mains sur le bureau de Roy et d'un ton énervé lui répondit.

_**\- Vous avez pas d'autre questions plus intéressante ?! Je vous ai dis que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps et vous trouvez le moyens de posez des questions idiotes! Je n'ai tuer personnes, je n'ai pas le temps pour çà ni pour répondre a vos questions!**_

A ces mots il prit la direction de la porte et partie en claquant celle-ci derrière lui. Roy haussa un sourcil et regarda Riza.

_**\- Cela rend encore plus suspect votre petit ami Lieutenant.**_

Riza soupira et sortie du bureau et chercher Erick des yeux, il le repéra rapidement au fond du couloir et pressa le pas pour le rattraper, arriver près de lui, elle lui attrapa le bras, il s'arrêta et ce retourna, il avait un regarde froid, il retira rapidement son bras de la prise de Riza ce qui fait soupirer la jeune femme qui prit la parole exaspérer.

_**\- Je peut savoir a quoi tu joue ?**_

_**\- J'avais peu de temps avec ces conneries, vous m'avez fait perdre un temps précieux a l'avancement de mon roman, donc si tu veux bien m'excuser Riza je vais rentrer chez moi.**_

Il reprit sa marche, Riza ne le suivait pas, elle le regardais s'éloigner,après quelques secondes il s'arrêta ce tourna vers Riza et ce gratta l'arrière de la tête.

_**\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi si c'est ce a quoi tu pense,je suis en colère parce que je suis un suspect dans cette affaire alors que je suis innocent je viendrais quand même te chercher a la fin de ta journée.**_

Riza pour toute réponse lui fait un sourire avant de retourner dans le bureaux du Colonel, le reste de la journée les dernière personnes de la listes passer a tour de rôle et aucun d'eux n'avait des yeux verts ou de cicatrice a la paume droite.

_**\- Vous pensez qu'il est coupable?**_

La jeune militaire regarda Roy et répondit sans plus attendre.

_**\- Il y a des fortes chances que oui, mais il peut aussi être innocent, mais avant que vous disiez autre choses ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec lui que je prend sa défense, je vois les différents chemins de sa culpabilité dans cette affaire.**_

Roy souria a cette réponse, elle restait malgré elle celle qu'il a toujours connu, ces sentiments n'empiète pas sur son travail c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

_**\- Bien, je suis ravi de vous entendre dire ceci, mais faite quand même attention a vous, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver, sur ceux je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps Lieutenant, passer un bon week-end et reposez vous, la semaine risque d'être assez longue.**_

La jeune blonde prit ces affaires et salua son supérieur, avant de quitter le bureaux elle lui jeta un petit sourire.

_**\- Ces gentils de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je serais être en forme lundi, en tout cas passez un bon Week-end derrière ce bureaux a remplir les dossiers que vous avez laissé empiler le temps d'interroger tout ce beau monde.**_

Elle quitta la pièce en laissant un Roy désespérée de devoir travailler le lendemain pour rattraper son retard sur ces dossiers, elle pressa le pas pour sortir du QG de Central, passer les portes pour sortir elle vit Erick en bas des marches avec un bouquet de roses rouges, elle descendit les marches rapidement pour le retrouver, arriver a sa hauteur il lui tendis les fleures.

_**\- C'est pour toi, c'est pour m'excuser de mon comportement que j'ai eu aujourd'hui, je suis a cran je dois rendre mon roman fin de la semaine prochaine, il ne me reste que la dernière partie du roman a écrire mais je bloque énormément du...**_

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Riza l'embrassa, quand elle décolla ces lèvres des siennes, elle prit le bouquet de roses et le regarda avec un regard doux.

_**\- Si tu tiens temps a t'excuser de ton comportement retourne voir mon supérieur rapidement pour prouver que tu es bien innocent.**_

A ces mots le jeune brun soupira et commença a marcher en direction du chemin retour, Riza suivit le pas sans un mot, après quelques minutes de marche le jeune brun pris la parole pour casser le blanc qui durait depuis trop longtemps pour lui.

_**\- J'irai le voir lundi et on reprendra l'interrogatoire a zéro, je pense pouvoir finir mon roman ce week-end et je vais essayer d'être plus aimable avec lui, histoire que je puisse être un potentiel innocent a ces yeux.**_

Ces mots fit sourire RIza prit la main de son petit ami pour le reste du chemin pour arriver a leurs immeuble, comme a leurs habitude Riza passerais le vendredi soir en compagnie de Erick chez lui, avant d'entrer chez le jeune brun la militaire récupéra Black Hayate pour qu'il puisse aussi passer la soirée avec eux et en profita pour mettre le bouquet de fleure dans un vase et prendre un sac a main avec ces clés, portefeuille et tout ce qui pourrait être utile , quand cela a été fait elle entra dans l'appartement du jeune brun, Riza enleva sa veste d'uniforme que Erick s'empressa d'accrocher sur son porte manteau, le jeune brun ce dirigea vers la douche, il regarda Riza et lui dit.

_**\- Je vais me doucher, j'en ai pas pour longtemps mais tu peut aller dévorer un peu mes livres en attendant que je revienne.**_

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'entre dans la pièce, après quelques secondes le bruit de l'eau qui coule ce fit entendre, Riza regarda la bibliothèque et murmura.

_**\- J'y compte bien la dévorer.**_

Elle leva la tête pour regarder le haut du meuble contenant tous les livres, elle ce mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir poser sa main droite au dessus de la bibliothèque et commença a tapoter dessus, au bout de quelques secondes elle toucha ce qui lui sembla un cahier, elle l'attrapa avec un peu de mal mais s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour feuilleter les pages et remarqua rapidement qu'une des feuilles manquait avais un bout déchirer, elle referma le cahier noir, le rangea dans son sac a main puis elle soupira, puis regarda son chien et lui dit.

_**\- J'ai enfin réussi a mettre la main dessus, on va….**_

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que la voix d'Erick ce fit entendre.

_**\- Mettre la main sur quoi ?**_

Riza ce tourna vers sa la direction de sa voix, elle vit le jeune brun adosser contre la porte qui donne sur la salle de bain avec une serviette blanche autour de ces hanches, il avait un sourcil haussé, Riza gloussa avant de prendre la parole nerveusement.

_**\- Sur...sur...**_

Elle regarda Black Hayate qui zapper de la queue.

\- Sur la laisse de Hayate, tu m'excusera faut que j'aille le promener, il a l'air de vouloir sortir ce dégourdir les pattes.

Sans attendre de réponse elle prit son sac a main puis elle ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et demanda a son chien de la suivre, elle laissa Erick perplexe chez lui qui leva les yeux au dessus de sa bibliothèque et fronça les sourcilles.

Riza mit la laisse a Hayate et ce pressa de descendre les escaliers pour aller a la cabine téléphonique ce trouvant a quelques pas de l'immeuble, elle ne voulais pas utiliser le téléphone qu'elle avait chez elle, vue qu'Erick avait les doubles des clés de chez elle. Elle mit le combiné a son oreille et composa le numéro du QG de Central, après deux sonneries une femme répondit.

_**\- QG de Central j'écoute.**_

Le cœur de Riza s'accélèra et elle prit la parole après avoir soufflé un coup.

_**\- Lieutenant Hawkeye Riza, j'aimerais parler au Colonel Mustang.**_

_**\- Je suis désolée, cela ne va pas être possible, il vient de quitter le QG.**_

_**\- Je vois, merci en tout cas.**_

Elle raccrocha, elle sentit son corps trembler de peur, elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce sentiments traversais son corps, elle fut couper de ces pensées quand elle sentie une main prendre son bras, elle sursauta et ce retourna, elle vit la vieille femme de l'immeuble, qui pris la parole.

_**\- Oh je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je t'ai vue je voulais juste te passer un bonsoir.**_

Riza essaya de calmer cette peur qui avait envahi son corps et ce força a sourire.

_**\- Mais dis moi tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tout vas bien ? **_

Riza regarda son chien puis la vieille dame et gloussa avant de prendre la parole.

_**\- Matilda, vous pouvez vous occuper de Black Hayate durant mon absence et aussi vous pourrez donner ce cahier au Colonel Mustang ou tout autre membres militaire qui viendrais vous voir ? Surtout ne l'ouvrez en aucun conteste.**_

La vieille dame ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle lui disait sa mais elle acquiesça de la tête.

_**\- Pourquoi tu ne demande pas a Erick de s'en occuper?**_

Riza donna la laisse de son chien et le cahier noir et répondit d'un ton froid.

_**\- Nous ne somme plus ensemble.**_

Sans attendre elle salua tout en remerciant Matilda avant de prendre la route, elle décida d'aller chez Mustang, elle devait lui parler de sa trouvaille, elle pressa le pas et passait par des petite ruelle pour gagner du temps, durant le passage de la dernière ruelle elle entendit des pas pressant venant de derrière elle, elle mit sa main dans son sac a main pour sortir son arme a feu qu'elle avait embarquer et ce tourna mais ne put tirer qu'elle ce prit un coup d'une planche en bois solide en pleine figure qui l'assomma sur le coup, elle tomba au sol tout en lâchant son arme a feu.


	7. Chapter 7: Le cauchemar commence

Nouveau chapitre, je suis pas très satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit mais c'était la version la moins pire de ce que j'avais écrit de base, j'espère que cela vous plaira FMA ne m'appartient pas, cette fanfiction si

**Chapitre 7: Le cauchemar commence**

Le réveil sonna déjà depuis cinq minutes mais le des grognement ce faisait entendre provenant du lit ce trouvant juste a côté de la table a chevet, où ce trouvait le Colonel Mustang qui vais l'air de pas être ravi de devoir ce lever, il laissa sonner son réveil encore deux minutes avant de l'éteindre et de sortir du lit, il ne mit pas longtemps pour s'habiller de prendre un petit déjeuner rapidement et de partir au QG ou tout les dossiers non remplie l'attende sur le coin de son bureaux, il ce maudissait d'avoir laissé son week-end a Hawkeye pour qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec Erick, il donnerait tout pour revenir en arrière et de lui demander de venir l'aider dans cette tâche ingrate pour lui, il ne put que de soupirer en repensant a tout ceci.

]Arriver au QG il passa devant le bureau de la militaire au long cheveux brun qui s'occupait des appels téléphoniques, il la salua de la main et celle-ci ce leva et demanda a Roy de s'approcher, il ne comprit pas trop pourquoi, il ce dit qu'elle devait avoir succombé a son charme elle qu'elle voulait boir un verre avec lui, il prit donc son plus beau sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

_\- En quoi je peut vous aider ? _

Le militaire posa son bras sur le bureau de la militaire toujours avec son sourire, il ria avant de s'asseoir.

_\- En rien Colonel Mustang, je voulais juste vous dire que le Lieutenant Hawkeye a essayer de vous joindre après votre départ._  
_  
\- Oh je vois, elle a laisser un message ou dis pourquoi elle essayer de me joindre ?_  
_  
\- Aucunement, je dis peut-être une connerie mais elle ne m'avait pas l'air d'être rassurer durant le bref moment où je l'ai eu au bout du fil._  
_  
\- Comment sa ? _

Roy perdis son sourire et enleva son bras du bureaux, la jeune brune haussa les épaules avant de reprendre la parole.

_\- Je sais pas comment expliquer ceci, c'était sans doute mon imagination, enfin de toute façon je voulais juste vous dire ceci._

_\- Je vous remercie en tout cas, cela ne devait pas être important, je verrais avec elle a son retour de week-end._

Tout en disant cela il s'éloigna du la jeune militaire et reprit son chemin dans les couloirs du QG pour aller a son bureau en étant perplexe par ce que venais de lui dire la militaire, il avait un mauvais pressentiments et ceux depuis son interrogation avec Erick, il se secoua la tête pour reprendre ces esprits avant de rentrer dans son bureau, quand il ouvrit la porte il vit Fuerry et Havoc déjà a la tâche pour remplir les dossiers, les deux militaires avait proposé a Mustang de l'aider pour que la masse des dossiers descend rapidement au lieux de rester chez eux pour profiter de leurs week-end, il les salua rapidement avant de s'asseoir derrière sa table et bailla un grand coup, Havoc levis sa tête du dossier qu'il était en train de remplir et ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole.

_\- Sans le Lieutenant je sens que cette journée va être longue, si vous pourriez ne pas rêvasser en nous laissant remplir toutes la paperasses Colonel._

Voilà encore une remarque de l'un de ces hommes, voilà pourquoi il aurais aimer que Riza sois là aujourd'hui pour éviter ce genre de paroles même si cela voulait dire travailler d'arrache pied, cela le fit soupirer, il prit un stylo et un dossier et commença a le remplir en voyant cela Havoc replongea sa tête dans le sien. Un silence était présent pendant de longues minutes qui fut rompus par la sonnerie du téléphone posé sur le bureau de Roy, sans faire attendre il prit le combiné

_\- Colonel Roy Mustang j'écoute._

La voix qui prit parole de l'autre côté de l'appareil était la militaire qui lui avait parlé ce matin.

_\- Un appel du second Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina de l'extérieur monsieur, je vous la passe._

_\- Très bien merci._

Il ne fut que de quelques secondes pour que la voix de Rebecca ce fit entendre.

_\- Dis moi qu'elle est ici!_  
_  
\- De ? _  
_  
\- Riza, dis moi qu'elle est avec toi!_

La voix de la militaire était tremblante, elle semblait inquiète ce qui donna un pincement au cœur au Colonel et sa mauvaise impression revenait plus forte que quand il est arriver au QG, Roy gloussa avant de répondre.

_\- Elle n'est pas ici, elle est en week-end surement avec ce garçon du nom d'Erick._

Un bruit de poing qui tape sur une table ce fit entendre avant que Rebecca reprenne la parole assez énerver.

_\- Impossible qu'elle passe son week-end avec lui, on devait le passer entre fille, elle devait me chercher a la gare!_  
_  
\- Elle a s'en doute oublier, tu sais l'amour fait des choses qu'on ne peut pas imaginer._

Ces paroles avait pour but de rassurer la jeune femme, enfin non c'était plutôt pour ce rassurer lui-même, plus la discussion avec Rebecca avançait plus son cœur lui faisait mal et une colère montait en lui sans savoir d'où elle pouvait provenir, des sanglots ce fit maintenant entendre et la voix tremblante de la militaire repris.

_\- Roy, faut que tu le sache..._  
_  
\- Je t'écoute._

La jeune femme souffla un bout coup et essaye de calmer ses sanglots comme elle le pouvait.

_\- Riza...Elle...Elle enquêtait de son côté sur cette affaire de meurtre... Elle me disait qu'elle n'en pouvais plus de voir toutes ces femmes dans cette état,elle ce sentait impuissante face a tout ceci, qu'aucune femme ne devrait subir ce qu'elles ont subi et de ce fait elle était prête a tout pour que cela s'arrête avant de devoir revoir une de ces filles dans les rues de Central sans vie... _

Ces mots donnait des vertiges a Roy qui dut poser son bras sur son bureau pour pouvoir tenir de sa main libre sa tête, il sera fermement le combiner de son téléphone et gloussa.

_\- Elle ne m'a pas trop expliquer ni comment ni pourquoi mais ce sois disant Erick était potentiellement celui que vous cherchez et elle a décidé de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour trouver une quelconque preuve chez lui qui pourrais le prouver...Plus l'enquête avançait plus elle était persuadée qu'il était coupable...Elle ma fait promettre de ne rien dire a personne sur ça, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit en danger voir même pire peut-être déjà plus de ce monde..._

Ces mots fit louper un battement de cœur a Roy, l'inquiétude commençait a apparaître sur son visage, les deux hommes de celui-ci sortirent le nez des dossiers, ils sentait que quelques chose n'allait pas de ce fait ils savaient que leurs supérieur allais avoir besoins d'eux, les deux jeunes homme ce regardèrent puis posèrent le regard sur leurs supérieur a attendre la fin de cette discussion téléphonique. Roy prit une inspiration et pis la parole.

_\- Elle t'as dis si elle trouver quelques chose ? _  
_  
\- Non rien de cela, mais en allant chez elle tout a l'heure je suis tomber sur une habitante de son immeuble alors que je toquer a la porte de Riza, elle ma dis qu'elle l'avais vue hier soir et qu'elle semblait terrifié mais que Riza avait essayé de la rassurer avec un sourire, mais que ces paroles avant de partir avais fait froid au dos de l'habitante, elle lui a demandé de s'occuper de Black Hayate durant son absence. Roy nous savons tout les deux que au grand jamais elle demanderais ceci a qui que ce soit, elle savait que quelques choses de grave allait lui arriver, sans oublier qu'elle lui a aussi demandé de remettre un cahier a tout militaire qui viendrait la voir._

Il eu un blanc pesant de quelques secondes avant que Rebecca continua a parler.

_\- Ce cahier je l'ai entre mes mains, je l'ai ouvert et ce que j'ai lut est juste horrible, Erick est littéralement un grand malade, il note tout ce qu'il a fait a ces pauvre filles dans les moindre détails et je suis persuadé que Riza est entre ces mains en ce moment même, ce cahier c'était ce qu'elle cherchait, c'est votre preuve contre lui, elle a réussis a l'avoir et ce grand fou a dû sans rendre compte et maintenant...maintenant..._

Elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase qu'elle tomba a nouveau en sanglot, alors une autre voix ce fit entendre, celle d'une personne plus âgée que Roy ne connaissait pas.

_\- Bonjour, je suis Matilda celle a qui Riza a donner ce cahier, je me sent coupable de ce qui ai peut-être arriver a Riza, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle n'étais plus avec Erick j'aurais dû la retenir, j'en suis navré, s'il vous plaît retrouvez la sain et sauf, je ne peut rien faire a part essayer de consoler son amie qui est chez moi._

Sa voix était calme et douce bien qu'une pointe de culpabilité ce sentait un peu sur certains de ces mots mais malgré ceci Roy ce sentait un peu apaiser sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

_\- Je ferais tout pour arrêter ce malade et de l'empêcher de faire une nouvelle victime, merci de votre appel, je dois vous laisser et me mettre au plus vite a sa traque._

La vieille dame le remercia avant de raccrocher, Roy était en colère contre lui, il avait l'impression que tout ceci était de sa faute, il n'a pas cessé d'amener Riza sur les lieux des trouvailles des victimes avec lui pour qu'elle puisse l'aider a les examiner avant que l'équipe médicale emmène le corps a la morge, il ce maudissait il aurais du voir que cette histoire l'affecter plus que n'importe qui de son équipe étant elle même une fille. Il ce demandait pourquoi elle ne lui avais rien dit vis à vis de son enquête en dehors de ces heures de travail, pourquoi avoir garder tout pour elle et surtout pourquoi avoir pris autant de risques, il fut couper de ces pensées quand on toqua a la porte et qu'elle s'ouvrit sur une militaire au cheveux noires.

_\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais une personne désirais vous voir, elle dit qu'elle pourrait vous aider pour l'enquête sur le tueur en série._

Elle s'écarta et laissa entrer la dernière victime du tueur, elle tremblait sans doutes au faite qu'elle sois traumatisé par cette équipe composée de garçon, elle remercia la militaire de la tête qui quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle, Roy ce leva de son siège mais ne s'avança pas vers la jeune femme la voyant trembler, il pris cependant la parole.

_\- Merci d'être venu nous voir, je suis désolée de vous presser et de ne pas avoir de fille pour s'occuper de vous, mais toute informations sont nécessaire, nous pensons qu'en ce moment même une nouvelle fille serait entre les mains de ce fou._  
_  
\- Je comprend parfaitement, je vais prendre sur moi et essayer de vous aider avec ce qui m'est revenue durant mon séjour a l'hôpital._

Sa voix tremblait un peu, elle décida de s'avancer vers le bureau de Roy, celui-ci fit un signe de la main a Havoc pour qu'il mette une chaise devant le bureaux du militaire a disposition de la jeune femme qui les remercia avant de s'asseoir, le militaire fit de même et la regarda et était prêt a entendre ce qu'elle avait a dire.

_\- C'est encore trouble dans ma tête, je m'en excuse je sais pas si cela aidera beaucoup, je ne me souviens toujours pas qui ma fait ceci mais je me rappel que tout ceci c'était dans une pièce qui semblait provenir d'un endroit abandonné, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans la pièce où je me trouvais mais je voyais clairement la pièce vue qu'elle était quand même assez bien illuminer par je ne sais trop quoi, je sais que j'ai du ruser lors de cette torture pour pouvoir le duper._

Ces tremblements était bien plus pressant que a son arrivée mais elle ne ce laissait pas abattre par ceci, si elle pouvait sauver une autre vie elle devait laisser cette peur de coter et aider tant bien que mal a aider les militaire a arrêter cette tuerie.

_\- Je fait régulièrement des sessions d'apnées et je me suis dis autant jouer le tout pour le tout quand...quand...quand il ma arracher mon oeil je m'étais dit que c'était ma seule chance de vivre même si je me disais que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, j'ai du coup retenue ma respiration et je ne sais par quel miracle il n'est pas venue regarder mon pouls et a cru a ma mort, il a donc décidé de me déposer là où on m'a trouvée, j'ai perdu connaissance durant la route en voiture, je ne peut pas trop vous dire où ce trouve le lieu où tout est arrivé mais je me souviens au moment où il ma mit dans le coffre j'ai vue que nous venions d'un hangar abandonné, je ne me souviens rien de plus, j'en suis navrer._

Roy regarda la jeune femme, des hangar qui plus est sans doute abandonnée ils y en avait quelques uns a Central et tous les inspecter leurs prendrais beaucoup trop de temps, ce temps là était trop précieux pour retrouver Riza qui est sans doute entre les mains d'Erick.

_\- Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander va être dur, mais on a besoin d'avoir le moindre détailles pour le retrouver, ils nous faudrait plus de détails sur ce hangar pour qu'on puisse le localiser rapidement et s'y rendre au plus vite._

La jeune femme baissa la tête et commença a réfléchir, elle serra les poings, ce souvenirs de tel ou tel détails était compliquer pour elle, mais elle ce concentra plus essaya de ce souvenir de quelques choses qui pourrait les aider encore plus a avancer, elle releva la tête et ce leva d'un coup tout en posant ces mains sur le bureau de Roy.

_\- Une statue ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste était a quelques mètres du hangar, je ne me souviens plus a quoi elle ressemble a part qu'elle avait des pieds._

Roy souria a la jeune femme et ce leva également et regarda ces hommes tout en prenant la parole.  
_  
\- Fuerry raccompagner mademoiselle Mitsuki et prévenez la police militaire de rappliquer au plus au hangar abandonné qui ce trouve au Nord de Central, Havoc vous venez avec moi, j'aurais besoin de vous sur le terrain, il est peut-être armée._

Les deux militaire ce leva d'un coup et fit un salut Militaire et dirent en cœur.

_\- Bien mon Colonel._

Mustang adressa un regard envers Léane tout en la remerciant, elle lui sourit et suivit Fuerry en gardant une distance entre eux, Roy pris sa veste et sortit de son bureau suivi de Havoc et prirent la voiture de l'Alchemist, a peine entrée Havoc prit la parole.

_\- Colonel, vous êtes sur que c'est bien cette hangar au Nord de Central?_  
_  
\- Aucun hangar a part celui-ci n'a de statut et encore moins une cassée _

Havoc ne répondit pas a ceci puis mit le contacte a la voiture et prit la route menant jusqu'au hangar.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, elle vit un sol assez sale et avec des taches rouges, surement non c'était sans aucun doute du sang séché, elle leva la tête et tourna sa tête vers l'un de ces bras qui lui faisait mal, elle constata que celui avait le poignet accrocher au mur et ce rend compte que le deuxième aussi, elle ferma les yeux tout en posant sa tête contre le mur pour ce souvenir ce qu'il c'était passer, quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrit accompagné du voix qu'elle reconnaissait assez bien celui d'Erick.

_\- On ce réveil enfin ma belle._


	8. Chapter 8: Descente en enfer

FMA ne m'appartient pas, juste cette histoire.

**_**_Chapitre 8: Descente en enfer_**_**

_\- On ce réveil enfin ma belle_

Riza ouvrit a nouveau les yeux et vis Erick avec un grand sourire, il avait des feuilles blanche en mains, son regard avait changé, il avait un regard fou, il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla en direction d'une table avec des tiroirs qui ce trouvait a quelques mètre de Riza et déposa les feuilles sur celle-ci puis ce tourna en direction de Riza et s'appuya contre la table.

_\- Avec toi je dois faire différent, qui l'aurait crut, entre le faite de devoir amocher ton jolie minois sans être ici et devoir acheter de feuilles pour faire mes écrits vue que Madame ma voler mon précieux cahier._

Il commença a rire après ces mots et s'approcha vers RIza et du dos sa main droite il caressa la joue de Riza.

_\- Mais cela me plaît de devoir faire ceci différent, cela mettra du piquant dans mon roman je vais louper une miette d'écrire tout dans les moindres détail._

_\- J'avais vue juste, tu n'est qu'un grand malade et tu utilise tes meurtres pour écrire ton roman..._

Avant de dire un mot de plus Erick la gifla violemment puis la prit par la gorge et plaqua brutalement la tête de la jeune femme contre le mur.

_\- Mes meurtres ? Mes meurtres ? Ce sont juste mes écrits en réelles que je met sur papier par la suite, si elles sont toutes mortes c'est parce qu'elle m'ont demander de mettre fin a leurs souffrances enfin sauf l'autre a qui j'ai arracher son œil elle a décidé de mourir bien avant de me me demander, j'espère que tu ne feras pas de même car je t'assure que cela me mettra hors de moi et cela ne rendra pas bien pour mon roman, donc si tu veux mourir merci de bien me le dire pour que je mette fin a tout ceci._

Il lâcha la gorge de Riza et retourna a sa table et ouvrit un des tiroirs pour sortir une pince.

_\- On va pouvoir commencer a s'amuser, fais moi plaisir ne te retient pas et crie aussi fort que tu le voudra, personne ne pourras t'entendre donc pas de retenue ma belle, mais avant tout je me dois de t'expliquer pourquoi je fais ceci, même si tu ne me la pas demander, c'est une tradition que je me suis mise avant de commencer ce magnifique spectacle._

Il ce racla la gorge et reprit la parole en jouant avec sa pince en main.

_\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis écrivain, après avoir fini d'écrire mon premier roman j'ai cherché a le faire éditer par la plus connu maison d'édition de Central, confiant en moi et de ce que j'avais écrit, je suis aller et me suis fait refouler car selon eux il manquait de réalisme, que mon roman ne pouvait pas être éditer par eux, il faisait trop fantaisie et les lecteurs ne se laisseront pas envoûter par mes écrits et mon jeter a la porte et je me suis promis ce jour-là de pouvoir leurs fait un roman de ce qu'ils attendais, mais sans revenue cela aurait été impossible pour moi et j'ai dut faire éditer mon roman dans une maison d'édition la moins connu mais qui grâce a elle j'ai pu gagner suffisamment pour mettre en place mon plan, celui d'écrire un roman ce rapprochant le plus de la réalité et grâce a toutes ces filles et maintenant grâce a toi je vois enfin ce rêve ce rapprocher de moi a grand pas, je vas être reconnu comme un grand auteur et je recommencerais a chaque nouveau roman a faire des choses dans la vrais vie que je mettrais sur papier._

Après ces mots il prit la direction de Riza il aborda un sourire pour le moins rassurants, mais malgré cela Riza ne détourna pas le regard et lui lança un regard froid pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il voudra, qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire. Arriver a elle son sourire était toujours présente, il prit la main droite de la jeune femme et avec sa pince en main arracha un des ongles de la jeune blonde qui ce pinça la lèvre inférieur dû a la douleur ce qui fit rire a nouveau Erick qui s'empressa d'écrire ce qui venait de ce passer sur papier, il entendis quelques secondes après la militaire rire, il leva un sourcil et ce tourna vers elle, elle avait la tête baiser mais continuais a rire pendants quelques secondes avant de relever sa tête et regarder Erick droit dans les yeux et prit la parole avec un sourire en coin.

_\- Enfaite dans tout les cas tu es cuit, mon supérieur va découvrir que c'est toi qui es derrière tout ceci que ce soit grâce a ton cahier ou bien au mot de ta dernière victime, qui comme je le pensais tu n'étais pas au courant du faite qu'elle sois encore en vie, je ne sais pas comment elle a put te tromper sur sa mais elle a réussi, elle parlera un jour ou l'autre et tu sera derrière les barreaux pour tes crimes, si tu me tue ou non tu ne pourra plus t'échapper._

Aucune réponse de la part de Erick mais un regard remplie de rage avait envahi le jeune homme, tout ce qu'il avait fait et accomplie allait tomber a l'eau, il ce maudissait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention a sa dernière victime, il serra les poings et les dents, il était fou de rage ce qui fit glousser Riza qui sentait que tout allait vraiment commencer maintenant, Erick ouvrit brutalement un deuxième tiroir pour sortir un scalpel et regarda Riza avec un sourire fou.

_\- Tu arrive tellement a m'énerver a être différentes des autres filles, je suis hors de moi, mais cela m'excite encore plus de devoir trancher dans ta peau, de te faire souffrir et entendre ces doux mot de ta bouche "tue moi, abrège mes souffrances" même si cela met mes plans a néant j'ai tellement hâte de voir cette souffrance sur ton visage, de t'arracher ta vie puis de disparaître de Central et recommencer une nouvelle vie._

Il ce lécha la lèvre supérieur et sortie des différents tiroirs des objets tous différents les uns des autres, ils y avais un marteau, des clous, un citron et l'arme qui Riza avait sur elle avant d'avoir été assommé, toujours avec son scalpel en main, il pris des clou qu'il mit en poche et alla a nouveau vers Riza, il approcha sa bouche vers l'oreille de celle-ci et lui murmura.

_\- Que le spectacle de la douleur commence._

Il plongea la lame de son arme dans le bras droit de la jeune femme et la fit glisser a l'intérieur de celle-ci jusqu'à avoir une forme de virgule, la blonde serra des dents et des points mais un grognement de douleur sortit de sa bouche, entendant cela Erick sortie un des clou de sa poche et l'enfonçais dans la coupure qu'il venait de faire puis recula d'elle avec un sourire vainqueurs tandis que sa proie laissa un nouveau grognement de douleur, il admira le bras de Riza sur lequel s'écoulait son sang, ces yeux scintillait dû a son exploit.

_\- Fallait pas me mettre hors de moi, tu vas succomber a ma colère, tu essaye de résister a cette douleur et cela me met encore plus en colère de ne pas laisser ces cris de douleurs sortir, je vais devoir redoubler d'effort pour entendre ce que je veux entendre, mais avant je dois écrire tout ceci avant que cette sensation en moi disparaît et m'empêche d'écrire._

Un rire glaçant le sang sortit de sa bouche après avoir prononcé ces mots, il ce dirigea a nouveau a sa table pour écrire sur l'une de ces feuilles, Riza le regarda en essayant de pas penser a la douleur de son bras.

_\- Comment...Tu as fait pour changer de coupe en si peu de temps entre...chaque victimes?_

Erick arrêta d'écrire et claqua de la langue puis reprit son écriture tout en parlant.

_\- Des perruques, rien de plus, maintenant tais-toi sinon je vais perdre le fil de ce que j'écris._

A cette réponse la jeune femme posa sa tête contre le mur et regarda son bras qui saignais, combien de temps allait t'elle tenir ? Allons t'on la retrouver ? En vie ou bien morte? Toute ces questions ce passait en boucle en tête, au bout de quelques minutes elle se secoua la tête, elle devait être forte, elle a déjà vécu pire, oui la guerre d'Ishval, rien ne pourrait la faire plus souffrir que cette guerre qui la détruite entièrement, mais que faire ? Impossible pour elle de se détacher de ces liens mais avant de réfléchir plus elle entendis Erick lâcher son stylo sur la table et sentie rapidement a nouveau la lame du scalpel entrer dans la chaire de la paume de sa main, elle écarquilla les yeux de douleur, mais il était une nouvelle hors de question de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, aucun cris ne sortait de sa bouche, juste un grognement, elle savait que cela le rendrait encore plus fou et qui sait ce qu'il ferait pour avoir ce qu'il veut, alors qu'il sortait sa lame il la replongea sur l'avant bras droit a droit endroit différent, la douleur montait de plus en plus, la seule chose qui Riza faisais c'était de secouer son avant bras comme pour essayer d'enlever la lame mais elle ne bougea pas et elle ce prit une nouvelle baffe et la main d'Erick la prit par le bas du menton pour plaquer une nouvelle fois sa tête contre la tête, Riza le regarda avec un regard énervé et lui cracha a la figure ce qui lui valut une nouvelle baffe mais bien plus forte que les deux précédente, elle sentie du liquide coulait de ses lèvres alors qu'elle avait encore la tête contre le mur elle devina rapidement que c'est du sang qui coulais, l'homme devant elle passa ces doigts sur ces lèvres puis les approchèrent de sa bouche où elle remarqua que c'était bien du sang, son sang, alors que le jeune brun lui lâcha enfin son emprise il lécha ces doigts et aborda un sourire.

_\- Cela t'apprendra a te rebeller contre moi, sache que tu ne peut rien faire contre moi, tu n'as pas a te débattre, tu dois rester là et ne pas bouger te laisser faire et crier toute ta douleur, maintenant fait ce que je te dis et je te promet que je serais plus tendre avec toi._

_\- Tu t'est tromper de personne pour sa...La seule personne a qui j'obéis est le Colonel Mustang, je n'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir de toi._

_\- Je crois que tu ne comprend pas que tu n'es pas en position de parler._

Il s'approcha a nouveau d'elle clou en main et un sourire a ces lèvres.

Havoc, tapa sur le volant et ralla.

_\- Avance bordel, on a pas le temps._

Un voiture devant eux essayer de ce garer depuis cinq minutes sans réussir ce qui énerva Havoc qui était au volant, il klaxonna pour faire comprendre la personne devant eux qu'ils voulais passer, il eu juste un désolée de la personne, Havoc soupira et sentie la main de son supérieur ce poser sur son épaule.

_\- Je sais ce que tu ressens Havoc, mais la on doit prendre notre mal en patience._

Le militaire soupira et lança son regard vers Mustang qui semblait lui aussi a bout de nerf mais il essayer de garder son sang froid.

_\- Vous avez raison, sa n'ira pas plus vite de presser cette personne cela pourrait même prendre plus de temps._

Il lâcha le volant et regarda avec impatience la voiture devant eux et au bout de cinq minutes de plus la voie était enfin débloquer et il lit pied au plancher pour reprendre leurs route, pour essayer de faire passer le chemin jusqu'au hangar plus rapidement il ce disait que parler aller permettre de passer le temps de trajet.

_\- Vous en faite pas Colonel, je suis sur qu'elle est encore en vie._

_\- J'espère bien, qui sait ce que ce taré est en train de lui faire, vue ce que les autres filles ce sont retrouvé a avoir sur le corps, qui sais combien de temps cela durera avant qu'il décide de lui prendre la vie._

_\- Elle ne ce laissera pas faire, c'est quand même votre bras droit, elle est forte, elle a un fort caractère, il va avoir du pain sur la planche pour..._

_\- Havoc, n'essayez pas de nous faire a tout les deux que rien ne lui arrivera, elle reste humaine, il a déjà réussi a s'en prendre a plusieurs femmes, il sait comment s'y prendre pour neutraliser une personne._

Havoc ne pouvais pas répondre a ceci, essayez d'enlever le doutes sur la découverte de ce qu'il trouverons a été un échec, il avait mit Roy encore plus inquiet que au début de la journée, la seule chose qu'il l'inquiéter c'était de voir son supérieur s'en prendre sur ce tueur et de lui passer toute sa colère qu'il avait en lui, car après tout il s'en ai prit a l'une des personnes qui comptait beaucoup pour Roy, il sortie de ces pensées a la voix de celui-ci.

_\- Havoc, si je pète les plombs face a lui arrête moi._

Il était surpris de ce qu'il venais de dire, c'était comme si il avais lut dans ces pensées, mas après tout c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui.

_\- Bien Colonel, je serais la pour vous empêcher de vous en prendre a lui._

Un petit sourire apparu que le visage de Roy pendant quelques secondes avant que son air sérieux reprennent le dessus, plus de vingts minutes passèrent et ils arrivaient devant le hangar, une voiture était garée devant une statue cassée, ils sortirent de la voiture.

_\- J'ai vue juste, cela doit être sa voiture, dépêchons nous._

Havoc opina de la tête et les deux hommes sorties leurs armes et alla en direction de l'entrée du hangar, arriver devant un cris de douleurs ce fit entendre ce qui glaça le sang des deux hommes, Roy écarquilla les yeux et avant même de dire quoique ce soit il courut en direction du cris, il avait reconnut cette voix, c'était celle de son Lieutenant.


	9. Chapter 9: Soulagement

Je tiens a remercier la personne qui ma laisse un review sur le chapitre 7 que je n'avais pas vue avant de poster le chapitre 8, du coup je le fait ici :D FMA ne m'appartient pas, cette Fanfiction oui

_**Chapitre 9: Soulagement.**_

Sa vue était trouble,la fatigue emportait sur son morale, elle n'en pouvait plus que ce soit physiquement et mentalement, son souffle saccadé, plusieurs des ces ongles avais état arraché, ces bras été recouvert de lacérations elle sentait son sang couler goutte par goutte au sol, son t-shirt a été arrachée elle n'avais qu'une brassière comme haut, il lui avait arraché on lui disant qu'il lui fallait de la nouvelle chaire pour continuer son spectacle, combien de temps cela avait déjà durée ? Elle n'en avais aucune idée, la seule chose dont elle savait c'était que cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il avait quitté la pièce pour chercher de nouveaux jouets pour continuer son jeu macabre, elle redoutait du pire mais ce moment sans lui pouvait au moins la laisser ce reposer de toute cette torture mais la douleur elle ne partait pas elle avait diminué mais rester présente, combien de temps elle pourrait supporter encore tout ceci avant de lui donner tout ce qu'il veut ? Elle ne voulais pas abandonner, mais au fond d'elle elle ne pouvait que savoir qu'elle atteindra sa limite, c'était juste une question de temps avant de l'atteindre, rien de d'y penser son cœur se serra, sa mort causerait une grosse perte pour son Colonel, il sombrait surement dans une déprime dans laquelle il s'en sortira pas et l'empêchera de réaliser son rêve de devenir Généralissime, elle serra les poings et ce maudissait de ce retrouver en ce moment même ici, mais elle ferait tout pour lui faire le plus de temps possible pour lui faire perdre tout ce temps qu'il pourrait utiliser pour s'enfuir de Central. des bruits de pas et un sifflement lui donna des frissons de peur dans tout son corps, il était de retour, elle regarda en direction de la porte et au bout de quelques secondes il apparut sourire au lèvre batte de baseball d'une main, il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, il jeta le fouet par terre, il la regarda avec un air moqueur et tourna la batte de sa main tout en prenant la parole.

_\- Je savais bien que cela me servira un jour, j'ai bien fait de garder ceci dans le coffre de ma voiture, si avec tout ceci tu ne désire toujours pas de mourir je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'entendre dire ceci, tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas te tuer tant que je n'ai pas entendue c'est petit mot sortir de ta bouche, donc dépêche toi de me les dire._

Ces derniers mots il les avaient dit sur un ton colérique tout en s'avança vers elle, il stoppa de tourner sa batte et la prit a deux mains puis donna un coup violent de celle-ci au ventre dénudé de la jeune blonde, qui ce retrouva avec le souffle couper une demi-seconde, quand elle le pris elle regarda droit dans les yeux Erick.

_\- Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir,surtout pas maintenant,je..._

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un deuxième coup de batte vient cogner son ventre, une nouvelle fois son souffle a été coupé et lorsqu'elle l'avait répit elle ce mit a vomir au pied de son agresseur, chose qui faisait bien rire celui-ci, il la regarda vomir pendant les quelques secondes qu'elle prit, la tête de la blonde était orienté vers le bas elle toussait il décida du bout de sa batte de lever celle-ci par le dessous du menton, il voulait que la jeune femme le regarda droit dans les yeux, tandis que le souffle Riza était irrégulier celui-ci claque de la langue.

_\- Tu n'as toujours pas comprit que ce n'est pas toi qui décidais ici, tu es tellement têtu ma parole ou bien tu ne comprend pas ce que je te dis, c'est pas une question si tu as le droit ou non de mourir, dans tout les cas tu mourras mais c'est a toi de me faire comprendre quand tu veux que je t'arrache ta vie, personne ne viendra te sauver donc arrête de s'obstiner a vouloir me défier tu vois bien que cela me met juste en colère et que la souffrance soit encore plus horrible pour toi, tu te rend compte que je vais devoir choisir différente partie de notre partie de jeu pour le mettre dans mon roman, cette session dure déjà depuis trop longtemps et écrire chaque chose passer ici deviens compliquer pour moi._

Il enleva sa batte du menton de Hawkeye, elle ne détacha pas le regard de Erick qui s'éloigner d'elle en direction de la table, elle l'entendait écrire tout en marmonnant des mots qu'elle ne comprenais pas et cela dura des longues minutes puis un silence ce fit entendre, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Erick et le vit les deux mains posées sur la table mais elle ne voyait rien de plus dû a sa vue troubler dû a la fatigue de tout ce qu'elle avait endurée, le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers elle puis il tapa violemment sur la table ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

_\- C'est vrais qu'il me reste ceci, je vais pouvoir l'utiliser, je suis sur qu'avec ceci j'aurais ce que je voudrais._

Un sourire sadique ce dessina sur son visage et posa son regard sur la table et prit son scalpel de sa main droit et le citron qu'il avait sorti au tout début de cette séance de torture de l'autre, il le coupa en deux et ria avec un rire fou, un monologue ce suivi de ce rire.

_\- Oui avec ça aucun doute qu'elle résiste encore plus longtemps a tout ceci, je suis un génie,oui un génie de la torture, rien ne peut me résister même pas elle, je sens déjà toute cette excitation de la voir sans vie envahir mon corps entier_.

Il s'avança vers elle avec un regard fou, ou plutôt un regard qu'un animal affamé a au moment de ce jeter sur sa proie pour la dévorer, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici la peur avait pris le dessus sur elle, son corps tremblait, ces yeux reflétait sa peur tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, la voir tremblait ainsi lui plut énormément, enfin il la voyait avoir peur de lui il s'en lécha les lèvres, elle en avait mit du temps mais cela a valu le coup d'attendre autant de temps. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Riza et dit fièrement.

_\- Je vois enfin cette peur chez toi, j'ai bien cru que rien ne pourrais te faire peur. Mais dis moi sais-tu ce que fait le jus de citron sur des plais ? Non? Je vais te faire découvrir ceci._

Après ces mots dit il recula sa tête de celle de la jeune femme puis posa la moitié du citron sur une des lacération qu'il lui avait fait et appuya dessus pour laisser du jus couler dans celle-ci, des picotement ce fit sentir dans sa blessure, la jeune femme ce mordait les lèvres pour éviter de faire sortir un cri de douleur, voyant cela Erick recommença cette actes sur plusieurs lacérations, la douleur était de trop pour Riza qui ne put contenir ce cri de douleur qui donna un sourire vainqueur a Erick qui recula de quelques pas, puis leva les mains en l'air.

_\- Ce doux son sort enfin de ta bouche quel joie de l'entendre, aurais tu compris enfin ce que je te demandais ?_

Il baisa les mains et regarda Riza toujours avec son regard fou, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle et lui dit sèchement.

_\- Va te faire foutre._

Le sourire d'Erick disparus, encore une fois elle avait du répondant et cela commençait vraiment a le gaver quand va t'elle lui donner cette maudite phrase qu'il attendait d'entendre? Allais t'elle encore ce foutre de lui encore longtemps? Quand pourra t'il lui prendre sa vie ? Personne ne l'avait autant résister, s'en était trop pour lui il décida de passer a une autre étape, il prit l'arme de Riza qu'il avait soigneusement mit au bas de son dos calé a son pantalon et le pointa vers elle.

_\- Bien je vois que tu ne désire toujours pas mourir, on vas donc s'amuser encore un peu alors, tirer dans les jambes ne tue pas on es d'accord ? _

A ce même moment la porte s'ouvrir, Erick ce tourna vers celle-ci et sans comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi sa jambe lui faisait mal et il tomba au sol en ce tordant de douleur, une main l'attrapa par le col, il leva la tête pour voir a qui appartenait cette main, il vit deux yeux noirs remplie de colère il les reconnaissait même dans cette état, c'était ceux du Colonel Roy Mustang.

_\- La clé de ces liens, où ce trouve t'elle?_

Erick rigola un coup ce qui agaça le jeune militaire qui leva sa deuxième mains pour lui donner un coup de poing mais fut arrêter par une main, celui de Havoc, Roy regarda en direction du militaire soupira et lâcha l'homme violemment au sol et porta son regard sur Riza, ce qu'il voyait le mis encore plus en colère que ce qu'il n'était déjà, la voir dans cette état lui brisa le cœur, il ce tourna a nouveau vers Erick il vit Havoc pointer son arme sur lui d'une main et de l'autre il tenait une clé qu'il lança a Roy.

_\- Tenez Colonel, il avait ceci sur lui._

_\- Merci Havoc._

Il attrapa la clé et essaya directement celle-ci sur les liens de Riza qui ce s'ouvrit, la jeune femme tomba en avant quand ces liens ce sont retirer, Roy l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, il s'asseya au sol tout en tenant Riza.

_\- C'est fini, il ne vous fera plus de mal._

Tout en disant ces mots il enleva sa veste militaire qu'il mit sur les épaules de Riza, il sentit a ce moment deux main faible attraper sa chemise blanche et une tête ce poser sur son torse, il sursauta sur le coup mais passa ces bras autour de Riza il la sentit pleurer, ces larmes était des larmes de soulagement enfin tout cela ce finissais pour elle, Roy ce sentit bouillir de l'intérieur mais été contente d'être arrivée a temps même si il aurais préféré arriver plus tôt pour éviter de la retrouver dans cette état, il s'en voulait. Des pas rapide ce fit entendre puis deux policier entra dans la pièce jeta un rapide coup d'œil a la pièce puis menotta Erick qui était toujours au sol et l'emmena a l'extérieur du hangar. Havoc quitta lui aussi la pièce tout en disant ces mots a Roy.

_\- On devrais y aller Colonel, elle a besoin de soin._

Roy opina de la tête, il regarda Riza mais avant de pouvoir lui dire quoique ce soit il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie dans ces bras, cela ne le surprit pas après tout avec ce qu'elle avait subit et était affaibli, il passa un bras sous les jambes de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre ce positionner au milieu du dos, il ce releva tout en la soulevant et quitta cette maudite pièce, il sortit du hangar avec Riza dans les bras il vit une ambulance et deux infirmier courra vers lui.

_\- Le Sergent Chef Kain Fuerry nous a dit que vous aurez besoin d'une ambulance._

Roy sourit et suivit les deux infirmier a l'ambulance pour déposer Riza sur le lit qui ce trouvait dedans et s'asseya a coter du lit pour rester auprès d'elle tout le long du chemin.

Cinq jours sont passer depuis l'arrestation d'Erick et comme tout les jours Roy alla a l'hôpital après le travail pour voir son Lieutenant, aujourd'hui le Général Grumman l'accompagnait ce qui semblait bizarre pour le jeune homme de voir qu'il est venu du East City pour voir Riza mais il ne chercha pas a vraiment comprendre, Grumman a toujours été bizarre donc d'un côté cela ne l'étonnais pas, arriver devant la chambre de Riza une infirmière interpella Roy.

_\- Bonjour Colonel Mustang, vous tombez bien, mon supérieur tenais a vouloir vous informer que lorsque les blessure de Mademoiselle Hawkeye auront suffisamment guérite on la transférera dans un établissement où elle pourrait ce remettre psychologiquement de tout ceci avec l'aide d'un Psy, il ne faudra une signature d'une personne de sa famille mais la seule personne qui reste de sa famille est son Grand-Père mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de le joindre nous pensons donc que vous devais sans doute le connaître ..._

_\- Je suis navré mais je ne savais même pas qu'il lui rester un membre de sa famille, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous aider sur ça._

Sans laisser le temps a la femme de répondre il toqua a la porte de la chambre et entra suivis de Grumman qui la salua avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, quand il déposa les yeux Riza elle était coucher sur le lit endormie, elle avait des bandages recouvrant ces deux bras jusqu'au bout des doigts, Roy pris une chaise la posa a côté du lit et s'asseya, a ce même moment la jeune blonde ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers les deux militaires, Roy avait un sourire doux.

_\- Il a inciter a venir vous voir, je n'ai pas put lui refuser._

Grumman s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Roy et prit un air sérieux, chose que Roy n'avais jamais vue venant de lui.

_\- C'est hors de question._

Roy regarda Grumman avec un air interrogateur avant de répondre a ceci.

_\- Pardon ?_

Grumman serra son emprise sur l'épaule de Roy, tandis que Riza baisa la tête comme pour s'effacer de la pièce pour laisser les deux hommes discuter entre eux.

_\- C'est hors de question, je ne signerais pas ce maudit papier, faut pas me prendre pour un débile, leurs établissement c'est un asile a coup sur, ils vont la shooter de médicaments, leurs psy va lui retourner le cerveau et elle ne sera plus pareil et cela je ne veux en aucun que cela arrive pas une seconde fois._

Grumman lâcha enfin l'emprise sur l'épaule de Roy, le militaire avait compris enfin pourquoi il était venu, mais il voulais quand même être sûr de ceci, il ouvra sa bouche fait fut devancé par le Général.

_\- La mort de ta mère est due a sa et je ne veut en aucun cas que cela ce reproduise, tu es la seule chose qui me reste Riza._

Il accompagna ces mots en caressant la joue de la jeune femme qui fondit en larme.

_\- Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait des soucis Grand-père._

_\- Ne t'excuse pas, je me ferais toujours du soucis pour toi et tu le sais très bien._

Roy regarda les deux personnes a tour de rôle, donc oui c'était bien ce qu'il pensait Grumman était bien le Grand-père de son lieutenant, il ce leva de sa chaise et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Grumman.

_\- Je vais vous laisser un moment ensemble et me prendre un café, voulez-vous que je vous ramène quoique ce soit Générale?_

Le vieux militaire déposa son regard sur le jeune militaire et lui sourit.

_\- Apporte moi la même Mustang s'il te plait._

Roy opina puis prit la direction de la porte quand la voix de Grumman.

_\- Merci de l'avoir sauver et de veiller sur elle, votre départ de East City a été un coup dur pour moi mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle ne ce trouve pas dans ce maudit établissement_

Mustang remercia de la tête Grumman et sortie de la chambre en laissant cette petite famille ensemble et parler enfin comme tel.


	10. Épilogue

FMA ne m'appartient pas mais cette histoire oui

Le chant des oiseaux ce faisait entendre, les rayons de lumière illuminer la pièce, il était la coucher sur son canapé une mains vers le sol, auquel une langue lui léchait les doigts ce qui le fit sursauter, il ouvrit les yeux tourna sa tête a sa gauche pour être nez à nez avec une boule de poils noir et blanc, il lui caressa la tête tout en lui souriant et après un petit bâillement il s'adressa a lui.

_\- Avec toi mon grand plus besoin de réveil, je comprend pourquoi ta maîtresse et toujours là a l'heure._

Pour réponse il n'eut qu'un aboiement comme si l'animal acquiesça ce qu'il venait de dire ce qui fit rire Mustang qui ce leva et alla nourrir le jeune chien qui zapper de la queue en attendant que sa gamelle soit remplie avant d'aller en mangea sons contenu, le militaire le regarda pendants quelques secondes et décida d'aller ce préparer pour partir au travail pour une longue journée, il alla en direction de sa salle de bain, pièce qui ce trouve en face de sa chambre arrivé a la hauteur de celle-ci, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la petite ouverture de la porte de sa chambre alors qu'il entendait quelqu'un qui essayait de reprendre son souffle, ni une ni deux il ouvra la porte et vis couché sur son lit son Lieutenant en sueur elle portait une chemise blanche et avait son bras droit sur ces yeux, il s'avança et s'asseya sur le bord du lit et prit la main libre de Riza dans la sienne et attendais qu'il avait un souffle normal

_\- Encore un ? _

La blonde enleva son bras pour pouvoir regarder dans les yeux son supérieur et détacha sa main a celle de Roy et s'asseya contre la tête du lit et pris une grosse inspiration, elle baissa la tête et serra ces poings en attrapant la couette.

_\- Malheureusement... Cinq mois sont passer et cela ne me quitte toujours pas._

_\- Mais ils sont moins présents, c'est déjà une bonne chose._

_\- Sans doute, mais ils sont tous terrifiant les uns que les autres, je me revois dans cette pièce avec lui._

Le corps de la jeune femme trembla a ces mots, même si ces blessures avait guéris depuis le temps Roy savais que psychologiquement Riza était encore sur la voix de la guérison, ces nombreux cauchemars ne l'aidais pas sur ce point là, ils était moins fréquents qu'au début mais ils étaient toujours là et mettait la jeune femme dans le même état, celui de la peur. Parfois Roy se sentait impuissant vis à vis de cela car il ne savait pas comment réagir vis à vis de cela il ce disait même qu'elle aurait peut-être sans doute valu mieux qu'elle soit prit en charge par des personnes compétent a son état mais Grumman avait refusé pertinemment de voir sa petit fille dans un établissement dans laquelle elle aurait sans doute passer son temps a être torturer mentalement du coup il avait demander a King Bradley si elle ne pourrait pas être dans un lieu où elle ce sentirais en sécurité et où il serait soulager de la voir guérie a son rythme jusqu'à qu'elle ce sente prête a reprendre sa vie de militaire, chose qui a été facilement autoriser sous la grand surprise du Général. Roy n'avais pas trop comprit au début pourquoi il avait agis ainsi mais quelques temps après que le Généralissime avait confier Riza a Roy, Grumman lui avais raconté l'histoire que la Mère de Riza avait eu, sur le faite qu'elle avait été violée puis placer dans un asile vue son état mental, elle avait été détruit a petit feu la-bas entre médicaments et passage chez le psy qui selon ces dires l'aurait aidé a aller mieux mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé et elle avait décidé de mettre fin a sa vie.

La voix de Riza le sortie de ces pensées, il n'avait pas entendue ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il la regarda, elle avait un regard inquiet a son égard, il ne put que lui faire un léger sourire pour la soulager.

_\- Je vous demande pardon, j'était partie ailleurs, vous disiez ?_

Elle pris une inspiration une nouvelle fois et approcha ces jambes vers elle avant de prendre la parole.

_\- Je dois être un poids pour vous Colonel, j'en suis navrée, je devrais être la pour vous protéger et non me retrouver ici chez vous a devoir attendre de trouver une nouvelle fois cette force a retourner au travail et vous suivre, je..._

_\- En aucun cas vous êtes un poids, vous nous avez permis de stopper cette individus au péril de votre vie, il est donc normal que pour cela vous devez vous reposer pour reprendre cette force que vous mentionnez, j'attends votre retour en faisant attention a mes derrière._

_\- Oui mais..._

_\- Pas de mais, si c'est a quelqu'un de devoir s'excuser ici, c'est moi et non vous, je me sent inutile face a tout ceci je ne peut que vous soutenir que de ma présence._

Les yeux ambres de la Blonde était humide et une larme coulait sur sa joue, Roy ne la laissa pas finir sa course en l'essuyage au revers de sa mains, la jeune militaire baisa la tête la culpabilité enfuis au fond d'elle , il ce leva après cette action et leva délicatement du bout des doigts le menton de Riza pour croiser son regard.

_\- Je ne veux plus te savoir en danger, tu as été toujours là pour me protéger sans que me soucis de toi et des dangers qu'il pourrait t'arriver, mais cette histoire m'a ouvert les yeux et sache juste que que avec ou sans ton accord je te protégerais a mon tours même si cela signifie que je dois prendre une balle pour toi, je ne veux pas te perdre Riza._

Il avait dit ces mots sans y réfléchir, il les avait sortie sans s'en rendre compte sur le coup. Il vit un sourire sur le visage de la blonde, le premier depuis ce fameux jours, il sentait son cœur battre a la chamade sans trop comprendre pourquoi, peut-être sur ce qu'il venait de dire ce disais t'il, il plongea ces yeux dans ceux de Riza, il ce courba un peu en approchant son visage a celui de son Lieutenant, il sentit le souffle chaud de sa partenaire effleurer ces lèvres tandis qu'il s'approcha de celle de Riza, elle ne bougeais pas sa tête, elle posa juste une main sur la joue de son Colonel, il ne restait que quelques centimètre entre leur lèvre quand un aboiement ce fit entendre dans la pièce, les deux personnes sursauta et Roy regarda en direction d'où cela provenait et ce redressa.

_\- Merci Black Hayate je vais finir a être en retard au travail, merci de me le rappeler._

Il soupira et ce gratta la tête, il regarda Riza qui avait a nouveau la tête baissait; il quitta la pièce sans dire un mot ce prépara comme convenue et quitta l'appartement. Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée ce fermer elle releva sa tête, elle avait les joues rouge, elle jeta un regard a son chien puis soupira.

_\- Je sais pas si je dois te remercier ou pas Hayate._

Son fidèle compagnon zappa la queue pour seul réponse.

_\- Mais au moins il sera une nouvelle fois a l'heure grâce a toi._

Elle souria puis sortie du lit, elle lui donna une caresse sur sa tête ce qu'il plut au jeune chien, elle posa par la suite son regard sur la chaise qui ce trouvais en face d'une table au fond de la chambre où son uniforme militaire ce trouvais.

\- Tu crois que je peut y retourner ? Après tout je ne veux plus me reposer sur lui et avec ce qu'il vient de ce passer il serait peut-être temps de rentrer.

Roy était arrivé a son bureau, ces hommes étaient déjà tous présent, ils le saluèrent tous, il fait de même avant de s'installer a son fauteuil il essayer de s'enlever cette scène de sa tête, que lui avait t'il pris de faire ceci, il a faillit l'embrasser, il ce sentait idiot, il fit un long soupire avant de prendre un des dossiers et ce mit au travail. Il entendit des murmures venant des ces hommes quelques minutes après il leva la tête et les interrogeait du regard, Havoc pris la parole devant ce regard.

_\- On ce demandais juste comment allais le Lieutenant, on a remarqué que vous ne présentez plus les cernes des premiers mois._

_\- Et cela valait t'il de tel murmure?_

_\- Nous sommes désolé, on savait pas comment vous le demander et surtout qui le ferait, d'où le faite que je vous le demande._

Roy regarda ces hommes a tour de rôle chacun acquiesça de la tête ce que venais de dire le blond a la cigarette, c'est vrais que seuls ces hommes avait été au courant en dehors de Grumman et King Bradley que Riza logeait chez Roy le temps d'aller mieux

_\- Elle va un peu mieux, ces cauchemars sont moins présents ce qui me permet de dormir un peu mieux._

Un soupire de soulagement ce fit entendre des hommes de Mustang, ces hommes s'inquiétait de l'état de Riza mais également du siens et celui lui réchauffer le cœur, il est vrais que les deux premiers mois on était difficile pour lui, Riza faisait régulièrement des cauchemars le soirs et ce réveillait en criant ce qui avait comme effet de réveiller le militaire également, il passait alors des soirs au chevet de celle-ci jusqu'à que celle-ci ce rendormais ce qui pouvait parfois durer des heures, il arrivait dans les plus grande partie au travail avec des cernes et dormais souvent durant ces heures de travail, mais au fil des mois cela ce produit de moins en moins lui laissant le temps de ce reposer le soir. Il souria a ces hommes et ce remit au travail quand on toqua a la porte, machinalement il disa a la personne derrière d'entrer, la porte s'ouvrit et il leva sa tête, il vit la jeune femme qui était dans son lit encore ce matin vêtu de son uniforme, les hommes de Mustang ce levèrent tous et leur fit un salut militaire qu'elle leur rendis puis elle s'adressa a Roy.

\- Pardonnez ma longue absence, mais je suis de retour.

Il opina de la tête sans rien dire et ce remit au travail, tandis que ces hommes faisais un brouhaha pendants de longues minutes avant que Riza ne les remette en place après de nombreuse questions qu'elle eu d'eux. La journée passa rapidement, ayant une personne en plus permettais que le travail soit fait plus rapidement, les hommes de Mustang partirent en premier en laissant Roy et Riza seul dans le bureau, les deux militaire finissait leurs derniers dossiers quand Roy finissais les siens il regarda Riza, il était ravi et triste qu'elle était revenue, son appartement allais être vide ans elle et son chien, mais il pourrait récupérer son lit.

_\- Je vous raccompagne après avoir que vous ayez récupérer vos affaires de chez moi?_

Ayant finit son dernier dossier elle leva la tête vers son Colonel.

_\- Je n'ai pas grand choses chez vous, mais je ne dis pas non._

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de ce lever et prendre la direction de la porte, Roy fit de même en la suivant sur ces pas, ils passèrent donc chez lui, puis après les affaires de la jeune blonde récupéré mis dans un sac de sport et Black Hayate attaché a sa fidèle laisse il alla en direction de l'appartement de Riza, elle ouvra la porte de chez elle laissant Black Hayate entrer en premier puis elle ce tourna vers Roy qui lui donna le sac de sport.

_\- Merci Colonel de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je vous rendrais votre sac rapidement._

Il lui souria, alors qu'il fit deux pas vers les escaliers il sentit une main retenir son bras, il ce tourna vers sa destinataire, la jeune blonde avait la tête baissée.

\- S'il vous plaît restez avec moi

Roy opina de la tête et leva une nouvelle fois la tête de Riza par le menton, elle détourna le regarda et toujours le bras de son Colonel en main elle le fit entrer dans son appartement, la porte dorénavant fermée elle lâcha Roy et ce colla contre le mur a côté de sa porte.

_\- C'est idiot je sais, mais mon corps n'arrête pas de trembler._

Roy la regarda avec et effectivement il pouvait constater qu'elle tremblait, elle reprit cependant la parole.

_\- Après ce que vous m'avais dit ce matin, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que je revienne auprès de vous, je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez du soucis pour moi, c'est moi qui dois vous protéger, je suis votre garde du corps, en aucun cas je ne veux que vous mettiez votre vie en danger pour la mienne, vous devez avancer marche par marche sans vous retourner pour arriver a votre but._

Elle souffla un coup et repris toujours sans laisser Roy dire un mot.

_\- Mais au fond j'ai peur de me retrouver seule ici, votre présence m'a beaucoup aider, mais je ne peut laisser ce qu'il c'est produit ce matin une nouvelle fois, je ne veux plus vous voir agir ainsi car vous avez pitié de moi._

A ces mots Roy leva un sourcil, elle avait pris comme pitié envers elle ce baiser qu'il avait presque échanger, il s'approcha d'elle et ni une ni deux elle ce retrouva dans ces bras, elle fut surprise de ce geste.

_\- Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment compris mes mots de ce matin Riza._

Il plongea ces yeux noir dans les yeux ambres de Riza.

_\- Alors je vais te le redire autrement, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es tout pour moi, un monde sans toi serais la pire des choses qu'il pourrait m'arriver, je ne pourrais pas avancer sur ces fameuses marches sans toi, alors s'il te plait laisse moi te protéger de ma vie s'il le faut pour ne plus te voir blesser._

Riza gloussa aux mots de Roy mais elle ne détacha pas ces yeux aux siens, il reprit des plus belles.

_\- Savoir que tu as été entre ces mains ma rendu fou, je m'en voulais de t'avoir laisser seule autant de temps avec lui, Rebecca ma dis que cette enquête t'avais touché énormément et c'est de ce faite que tu a mis ta vie en danger et tout ceci par ma faute si j'avais mieux lu en toi durant cette enquête j'aurais fait en sorte d'éviter ce cauchemars que tu as subit_.

_\- Col..._

Il mit un doigts sur les lèvres de Riza pour lui dire de ne pas l'interrompre et de le laisser continuer, il était en train de vider son sac et il ne voulais pas qu'on le coupe.

_\- Mes gestes de ce matin tu les as prit comme de la pitié envers toi, alors que non, j'ai mis du temps a m'en rendre compte enfin non je le savais déjà mais je ne voulais pas le montrer, mais cette enquête m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur ceux que je ressentait envers toi._

Il enleva son doigts des lèvres de Riza pour poser délicatement les siens dessus, Riza répondit timidement au baiser de son supérieur, il était doux et passionnée et au bout de quelques secondes Roy détacha ces lèvres et reprit la parole.

_\- Si je te fait mienne cela serait ma façon de te protéger a ma façon..._

_\- Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot Colonel._

Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais les lèvres de Riza ce posant sur les siennes l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit les bras de la jeune femme ce poser sur son torse.

_**Merci d'avoir suivis ma fanfiction qui a mis du temps a voir certains chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et on ce retrouve rapidement pour d'autre fanfiction 3**_


End file.
